


Click on my Heart: Behind the Scenes

by CocoaChoux



Series: COMH-verse [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beauty Guru Eren, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Child Annie Leonhart, Child Armin Arlert, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gamer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gen, Genderfluid Eren Yeager, Honeymoon, Lingerie, No Angst, Other, Pastel Eren Yeager, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Roleplay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaChoux/pseuds/CocoaChoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens behind cameras with no fans watching them?</p><p>***These are extra/side chapters from the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4194519/chapters/9474543">COMH</a> universe and will contain random snippets in-between chapters of the original story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello~ These extra/side chapters were posted on my tumblr but now I'm transferring them here on AO3~ And as the summary stated, these are little random events that happened in-between chapters that I decided to write for fun but didn't exactly fit the timeline of the original story. Nonetheless, I do hope you enjoy them! :D
> 
> (And yes, there will be smoots later and I will give warnings in the beginning of the chapter if there are any smooty times. ;P)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also known as 'Chapter 38.5,' taken place after Levi and Mikasa's talk and before their manicure day. :P
> 
> Also, there was some fanart even after COMH was done so show some love to these amazing artists!
> 
> ♥ Care for some [bubba-licious Eren](http://lrnarts.tumblr.com/post/143157161215/cocoachoux-inspired-a-little-development-in-my) done by lrnarts? Don't worry, Eren is still sweet!  
> ♥ jai-deeart did this beautiful artwork of [half-naked Eren](http://jai-deeart.tumblr.com/post/141664028809/and-here-we-have-the-lovely-eren-inspired-by-one). Yes, you read that right! ;D  
> ♥ [Queen Eren needs lipstick](http://unofficialneet.tumblr.com/post/145649482630/one-of-my-fav-fics-is-cocoachouxs-click-on-my) and unofficialneet has that covered!  
> ♥ And itssnowingandimafangirl101 shows off how [photogenic Eren can be](http://itssnowingandimafangirl101.tumblr.com/post/146515639981/queenpasteleren-cocoachoux-cocoachoax-fom)!

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep be- SLAM!_

“Fucking noisy piece of shit.”

Levi rolled over with the alarm clock clutched in his hand and yawned. (Even though his phone had an alarm clock feature, he knew himself too well; he would probably break his phone since it was a delicate little thing compared to the surprisingly sturdy alarm clock.) He looked at the red ‘5:00’ lighting the dark room, indicating that he should be up despite going to bed sometime after two in the morning. He turned off the alarm and placed it back on his nightstand. Levi rubbed his eyes as he got up, made the bed, and quietly left to go to Mikasa’s room.

He knocked on the door once before entering. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room as he looked at where Mikasa’s bed was. He slowly crept in and poked at the lump on the bed. Levi heard some her sleepy mumbling and decided to gently shake her to wake her up. “Mikasa,” he harshly whispered.

Unlike her dad, Mikasa woke up in an instant. She blinked a few times before rubbing her eyes to see her dad at her bedside. “Is it time?” she asked in a sleepy voice.

“Yeah. We have lots to do so get up before Eren wakes up.”

The girl yawned, which made Levi yawn as well, and sleepily nodded. The duo quietly left the room and head downstairs to the kitchen. Levi helped her tie her hair as she washed her hands before he did the same. The both wore their aprons and adjusted the brightness of the light in the kitchen so they wouldn’t get blinded as they get to work.

Levi grabbed all the necessary equipment quietly so that he doesn’t make any loud noises that would wake Eren up while Mikasa pulls out her phone and looked through her gallery to find the photos she was looking for.

The two set to work quickly and quietly. Mikasa didn’t get to use the stove but there were plenty of other things she preoccupied herself with while Levi flipped the pancakes.

The stove read ‘5:58’ as they placed the last item on the tray. Levi scrunched up his nose at the thought of leaving dirty dishes in the sink but he would much rather see Eren’s reaction when they woke up. With that thought, he carried the tray upstairs with Mikasa following behind.

Seeing that his hands were full, Mikasa silently opened the door to Eren’s room and the two walked in with gentle footsteps to Eren’s bed. They slightly jumped when they heard Eren’s phone go off suddenly, indicating that Eren should be waking up at this time.

They watched as the pastel beauty reach for the phone to turn it off without looking at it. Mikasa took it as a chance as she walked next to Eren’s bedside and poked their cheek and Levi watched in delight as Eren scrunched up their eyebrows before their eyes were shown. Green and gold were blinking away drowsiness and the man let out a sigh as he saw their sleepy expression.

The two Ackermans could see the exact moment Eren realized that they weren’t alone as they sat up straight and looked around their surroundings. “Huh?”

“Happy Birthday, Eren!” Mikasa exclaimed cheerfully.

Eren blinked a few more times as a smile appeared on their face. “Thank you, Mikasa!”

Levi approached the two and set the tray on Eren’s lap. “Happy Birthday, Eren. Is it still too early to ask for your pronouns this morning?”

“Mm… it’s hard to say right now, but I’ll let you know when I’m sure.” Eren’s eyes sparkled when they took a look at the tray of food and felt overwhelmed with happiness.

In the middle of the tray was a plate of pancakes that were shaped like a bear; it even had the eyes, nose, and mouth drawn carefully with chocolate syrup. On the plate beside the pancakes was a slice of toast covered in peanut butter; and like the pancakes, it was a bear but there were two banana slices on the top two corners of the slice and one in the middle for the snout topped with raisins to make the nose and eyes. There was a small bowl of fruits on one side, and another bowl that had hard boiled eggs shaped into bears. There was a small container of maple syrup (most likely the syrup Eren brought with them as a gift to the family) and another dish of butter along with a fork and knife on top of a napkin. There was a glass of orange juice at the very corner, and on the other corner was a little vase that held a single daffodil.

Eren sniffled at the kind gesture they did for them. Not even a minute of waking up and Eren knew that they were going to have a wonderful birthday. “Thank you so much! It looks amazing!”

The two ravens smiled at them, happy that Eren was happy. Levi turned on the lights to let Eren take a picture of their breakfast (even Levi was surprised that they even managed to fit all of that food on the tray) before they took the first bite of the pancakes.

Levi’s heart swelled with pride when they made a content sound as they took another bite of their pancake. “Good?” he asked.

“Delicious!” they replied back. Eren placed down their fork in favor of picking up the slice of toast and took a close look at it. “I’m guessing this is Mikasa’s work?”

“Yeah! Dad made the pancakes and eggs and also slicing up the fruits, but I helped arrange everything.”

Eren smiled and reached over to ruffle her hair with her (clean) free hand. “You did an amazing job. It’s too cute to even eat.” Mikasa giggled as she watched Eren take a bite and the brunet’s eyebrows shot up. “I mixed peanut butter and Nutella together,” Mikasa explained. “I hope you like it.”

Eren swallowed. “I do. Thank you.” And to prove that they did, they took another bite and hummed happily.

Levi and Mikasa sat down on Eren’s bed and watched them finish eating their food and placing the tray off to the side. They left to go wash up their face and brush their teeth but came back and sat on the bed with them and stating that she would like them to use she/her pronouns for her today.

The three of them stayed in Eren’s room chatting about various things until Eren’s phone rang. Eren smiled as she saw who was calling and answered it. “Hello?”

“Happy Birthday, Eren!” two voices called out.

“Thank you, Mom, Dad.”

“How’re you doing sweetheart?” Carla asked.

“I’m doing great. Levi and Mikasa made breakfast in bed for me.” Eren smiled at the two who smiled back in return. “I just finished breakfast now but I didn’t really plan for anything else. Anyway, how are you two doing?”

“We’re doing great, thanks for asking. Or, well, kind of. Your dad still mopes around the house since you’re not here.” Eren chuckled when she heard an indignant noise from her dad and some scuffling was heard on the other side.

“Don’t listen to your mom, Eren.” Now it was her dad on the phone. “She’s the one who makes extra food on the weekends in case you will drop by for a surprise visit.”

This time, it was Carla who made an indignant noise before there were some shuffling sounds and she was back on the phone once more. “What we’re trying to say is that we miss you very much sweetie and we hope that you’re doing well over there.”

Eren felt a heavy pang in her chest as she thought of back home where her parents would make a delicious meal for her and her friends to celebrate her birthday. “I miss you two too,” she said in a whisper so that they don’t hear her voice waver. She missed them so much.

“We have to go now sweetie, but always know that we love you very much. And please call us more often, okay?”

“Okay, Mom.”

“Good. Have a wonderful birthday and say hi to Levi and Mikasa for us. Oh! And make sure to carry protection in case something happens, okay?”

_“Mom!”_

Eren flushed as she heard her mom’s laughter and her dad’s muffled curses before they hung up on her.

“Everything okay?” Levi asked.

The brunette avoided the man’s eyes as she nodded. “Y-yeah. My parents wished me a happy birthday and that they told me to tell you hello to you and Mikasa.”

Levi hummed in acknowledgment as he started to braid Mikasa’s hair. “I’m guessing your friends will be messaging you soon?”

And perfectly timed, there were a series of chimes coming from Eren’s phone. She muttered under her breath as she set her phone on silent and glared at the spam of ‘Happy Birthday’ messages from her friends. Eren snorted as she saw Jean typing out each letter individually and leave it to Sasha to send her pictures of various birthday cakes. Regardless, she rolled her eyes in amusement before she replied back to her friends.

 **Eren**  
_Stop spamming guys, I got the memo. And thanks, I guess._

 **Sasha**  
_how rude! we just wanted to wish you a happy birthday! :(_

 **Eren**  
_By spamming me?_

 **Connie**  
_it was jeans idea!_

 **Eren**  
_Of course horse face would suggest that._

 **Jean**  
_What’s that supposed to mean?!_

 **Marco**  
_*sighs* Sorry about that Eren, but we do wish you have a wonderful birthday!_

 **Ymir**  
_So, what did the sugar daddy get for you this time?_

 **Historia**  
_YMIR!_

 **Ymir**  
_It’s a legitimate question!_

Eren rolled her eyes as she responded:

 **Eren**  
_First of all, he’s not my sugar daddy. And two, Levi and Mikasa made breakfast for me (which was lovely btw). That’s all._

 **Jean**  
_Uh huh~_

 **Sasha**  
_I bet he has smthing for u later tonite ;)_

 **Connie**  
_OHHHHHHHHhhhh_

 **Eren**  
_Bye! And thanks for the birthday wishes! ;P_

Eren switched off her phone with a shake of her head. _‘Gotta love my friends.’_

Even so, the feeling of homesickness came back full force again after her conversation with them. Her previous life and loved ones were in another country miles away. Sure, she was happy where she was now but she still missed them and she even missed her daily banter with Jean.

Levi finished with braiding Mikasa’s hair when he looked over to see Eren’s sullen expression. He followed Eren’s gaze down to the phone she had in her hand. _‘Ah.’_ He nudged at Mikasa and nodded.

She nodded back and ran out of the room with Eren looking confused. “Where’s she going in a rush?”

Levi shrugged. “You’ll see.”

Not even a minute later, Mikasa came back with an envelope and gave it to Eren. “Here, Eren. These are our presents to you.”

Eren had a bewildered look on her face as she took the envelope. “You two shouldn’t have. You’ve done more than enough for me.”

It was Mikasa’s turn to shrug. “It was Dad’s money. I just thought of the idea.”

“Mikasa,” Levi hissed. She just stuck her tongue at him and turned back to see Eren’s reaction.

The brunette opened the envelope to see two more envelopes inside. One was labeled as ‘1’ and the other as ‘2’. Assuming she had to do it in order, she opened the first one and squealed in delight when she saw the contents of it. “Really?!”

Levi and Mikasa smiled as they nodded. “Yes. You’re going to Disneyland for a week,” Levi said.

Eren was visibly shaking and she even started jumping up and down from her spot on the bed in excitement. “This is amazing! Thank you!”

“Open the next one!” Mikasa impatiently said with a wide smile.

Eren placed the tickets back into the envelope and opened the other one, wondering what was inside.

Levi and Mikasa didn’t expect the high-pitched squeal from Eren as she grabbed onto Mikasa and proceeded to pepper the little girl’s face with kisses. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Eren let go of Mikasa and then brought Levi’s face close to hers as she gave him the same treatment she did with Mikasa.

Levi wasn’t mentally prepared for this kind of reaction. He felt light pressures all over his face. His forehead, nose, cheeks and chin were kissed repeatedly and Levi thought that if all of his saved game data were to go missing at that moment, he wouldn’t have cared because he was on cloud nine.

Too fast for his liking, Eren let go of him as she continued to squeal in happiness and started jumping on the bed again. Huh, who knew that a pair of tickets to a concert with that kpop boy band group Eren liked so much would elicit that kind of reaction from her.

Levi wasn’t complaining, though. He let out a content sigh as he placed a hand on his cheek, still feeling the ghost of her lips there.

The gamer watched in amusement as Eren started to hug Mikasa to death because she was so happy and excited.

 _‘As long as she keeps on smiling,’_ he thought.

Levi has yet told Eren what he had planned for the rest of her birthday, but he would wait until she calmed down from her fangirling first. He planned on giving Eren one of the best birthdays ever.

But first, he needed to wash the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: daffodil is the birth flower for March. ^^


	2. Babydoll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the adults to have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also known as 'Chapter 43.5,' after they confessed and before Eren's friends came over for a visit.
> 
> THIS HAS SMOOTS. BOTTOM EREN IN LINGERIE AHOY!

Eren sighed in content as he let go of Levi’s lips, nuzzling his nose into the other man’s neck and inhaled his scent. He pressed light, soft kisses on the patch of skin under Levi’s chin before pulling away to look into stormy silver eyes he loved so much. “Hey, Levi?”

“Hm?” Levi held Eren by the waist and pulled his boyfriend closer to him. He never felt more at bliss than having Eren beside him on his bed, lavishing each other in kisses and cuddles. “What’s on your mind, Eren?”

“I was wondering if we were, uhm, going to have sex sometime soon,” Eren asked, hiding his face in the crook of Levi’s neck and shoulder, his cheeks burning red.

Levi raised his brows and pulled away to see Eren’s eyes going everywhere but on him. He tilted Eren’s chin with his finger and kissed the other’s nose before letting out a small smile when he saw the mismatched eyes on him. “I don’t know. I… I would like to have sex with you, but is it something that you want?”

“Yes,” Eren breathed out. “I really want to have sex with you, Levi.”

Levi’s heart started to beat faster as he let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. Sitting up, he pulled Eren onto his lap and started to play with the brunet’s hair. “We should get tested then. Even though I know you had to go through a checkup when you got here, I think it would be best if we both get tested together. And also…” Levi absentmindedly scratched his cheek. “I didn’t exactly plan for something like this so I don’t have lube or condoms on hand.”

Eren smirked. “Haven’t had any action for a while?”

“Shut up,” Levi mumbled. “I didn’t want to bring anyone home because of Mikasa. And, well, I haven’t been in a relationship in a really long time.”

Eren nodded as he played with the buttons on Levi’s dress shirt. “Fair enough. I guess we need to plan it out before we get to it, eh?”

Levi sighed. “It was so much easier being a virgin teenager.”

Eren snorted in disagreement. “Oh god, I don’t even want to remember my first time.”

“That bad?”

“First times tend to be a lot of fumbling around and hastiness and not enough preparation,” Eren said. He scrunched up his face as though he was recalling some bad memories (which he probably was). “It gets much better after a while, though.”

“I’ll do my best to meet your expectations then,” Levi said, pressing kisses all over Eren’s face.

The younger one hummed, smiling at each little kiss. “You already have.”

* * *

Today was the day.

Eren nervously looked in front of the full-length mirror and flattened down the [babydoll](http://cocoachoux.tumblr.com/post/137432422079/hatake) he was wearing; it was light pink in color with many layers of chiffon and lots of fabric flowers everywhere, especially in the upper chest area. He debated whether or not to wear garters as well, but he hoped that the white thigh highs with the lace on top that he was currently wearing would be okay; he wasn’t exactly sure what Levi’s stance was on more provocative articles of clothing and accessories, but hopefully this was something the black-haired man enjoyed just as much as Eren loved wearing it. It always made him feel powerful and seductive whenever he wore lingerie and it boosted up his confidence as well.

Looking over to his desk, Eren looked at the list of stuff that he wrote down (yes, he wrote what he needed to do because he wanted to be thoroughly prepared for this day) of what else he had to do for the afternoon.

He earlier called up Erwin to see if he would be able to pick up Mikasa and let her stay over his place for the weekend (since Mikasa regularly visited the Smith household, she has a lot of her stuff there already). The blond man didn’t question the sudden request, but Eren’s ears burned when the Captain America look-a-like told him to have an enjoyable time with Levi in a suggestive voice before ending the call.

Guess he and Levi would have Armin stay over with them next weekend to be fair to the blond giants.

Looking at the list, he mentally checked off everything to make sure all was good.

Lube and condoms? Stashed in Levi’s nightstand after a quick trip to a pharmacy.

Shaved? Took care of that in the shower he had a short while ago.

Towels? Why would that be on the list? Levi always made sure to stock up on towels in his bathroom.

Water? He sneaked some bottles of water under Levi’s bed when the gamer was busy eating breakfast.

Mentally? Eren informed Levi beforehand that he was more comfortable having sex on days he was a boy, but he also let the older man know what he was and was not okay with on days he was a girl. Thankfully, Levi was the most understanding boyfriend that Eren could ever ask for and respected the boundaries he had set in place and agreed to them with no further explanations needed.

Nodding to himself, Eren put the list down and grabbed the last thing on the sheet – Levi’s signature leather jacket that he took that morning – and put it on before quietly leaving his room.

The house was bright and sunny since it was still the afternoon as Eren tiptoed his way to Levi’s door. Holding his breath, he heard the man’s voice – most likely playing a game – and slowly opened the door and closing it behind him with a quiet ‘click.’

As Eren suspected, Levi was playing a game but he was wearing headphones as well. Perfect.

Tiptoeing, Eren crept passed Levi, who had his back facing the door, and onto his bed. Crawling up to the pillows, Eren laid his head on them and had his body on the side so that he was able to see Levi clearly. The paler man hadn’t noticed Eren’s presence yet, but Eren was patient; they had the whole night and weekend to themselves after all.

Eren listened to Levi’s commentary, trying his best not to laugh at the snarky comments and quip responses. It was always fun to listen in on Levi while he was playing, but Eren hoped that Levi would be playing something entirely different soon.

His patience was rewarded when Levi signed off and took off his headphones with a sigh. Sitting up, the bed made a little sound which made Levi turn around to find the source of it, only to choke on air when he saw who was lounging on the bed. “E-Eren?”

Eren batted his eyelashes coyly and kneeled on the bed, facing Levi, as he put one of his hands on his lap and the other twirling the strands of his hair. “Yes?” Eren drawled out, holding back a smirk when Levi swallowed. “Do you see something you like?” he added, tilting his head as he did so.

“I- yes, I do.”

“Well, come over here and take a closer look,” Eren teased, making a ‘come-hither’ motion.

As if he was under a spell, Levi silently got out of his chair and walked over to the bed, standing awkwardly beside it in front of Eren.

Eren let out a huff as he leaned forward and took Levi’s hand with his and pulled him onto the bed. “Don’t be shy now,” he said as he got Levi to sit in front of him.

It was amusing, to say the least, when Levi’s eyes darted everywhere, trying to comprehend what was going on and what Eren was wearing. Eren noticed the way Levi bit his lips when grey eyes stared at the thigh highs a second too long – _‘Ah, so he does like them. Good to know for next time’_ – before zeroing in on the jacket. “So that’s where it went,” he finally said.

“Mhm.” Eren took Levi’s face in his hands and pulled him close into a slow kiss. Levi’s eyes closed and Eren pulled the man closer to him, chest-to-chest.

The kiss turned sensual and Eren let out pleased sighs, placing his hand on Levi’s chest where his heart was, feeling the rapid heartbeat under his fingertips. Wanting to take it a step further, Eren licked Levi’s lips for entrance and was immediately granted permission, pushing his body forward as he pressed his tongue inside, making Levi groan from the pressure.

When they finally pulled away, Levi’s mind finally clicked in what was going on and enthusiastically went for Eren’s neck, pressing kisses up and down along the column. He lightly bit the skin, though not hard enough to bruise until Eren said “Go ahead, Levi. I got Erwin to take care of Mikasa for the weekend and I can cover it up with corrector and concealer later. So do your worst and mark me. I’m all yours, babe.” With that, Levi pressed harder, making Eren moan when he bit into the junction where the neck and shoulder met and then sucked on it, leaving a red mark when he finally pulled away.

Levi was immensely pleased with the circular patch and decided that it needed some friends as he sucked and bit more all around Eren’s collarbone until it was peppered with red marks. The younger one was breathing heavily throughout the treatment and wasn’t able to catch his breath when he was pushed down onto the mattress, lying on his back with Levi towering above him, moaning when he felt cold hands running up and down his thighs. Eren let out soft sighs from the gentle touches and didn’t realize he closed his eyes until Levi stopped, opening his eyes in confusion.

“I’ll be back. I just need to wash up real quick, okay?” Levi reassured, giving Eren a light kiss on his forehead before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

Eren pouted when he heard the faucet turn on, feeling warm all over and wanted, no- _needed_ some form of relief. He bit his lips as he pushed the front of his outfit, over his growing bulge and sighed at the touch. He kept on rubbing, letting out gasps when he touched his sensitive head through the layers of fabric and since he was too busy distracting himself, he didn’t hear the faucets turn off.

He groaned when another hand joined his, hearing Levi’s low voice trying to shush him as the hand reached under his babydoll and then stilled. Eren heard the sharp intake of breath and he looked up to see Levi transfixed on the [white lace boy short panties](http://cocoachoux.tumblr.com/post/138057120720/saakuralove-underwear-get-20) he was wearing, letting out a low growl as he traced the edge of the underwear.

“You’re going to fucking kill me,” Levi groaned, slipping his hand under the lace and wrapped his hand around Eren’s length.

Silver eyes turned dark grey as he watched Eren’s face; eyes were clenched shut and his mouth was wide open, letting out wanton sounds, completely lost in pleasure. Levi paid attention to every hitch and gasp, figuring out what made the prettiest sounds come out of the Eren’s lips and with his free hand, he went under and further up the babydoll and rubbed his thumb over a nipple which made Eren shriek at the touch.

“A-ah!” Eren moaned when the hand moved faster, biting his lips from making any more sounds.

The pale hand stilled at that and Eren let out a pitiful whine until Levi silenced him with a kiss before lifting Eren’s arms up to remove his jacket and the babydoll. As much as he loved seeing Eren in leather and lingerie, he would much rather run his hands over the muscular chest hiding underneath it all.

They continued kissing, only letting go when Levi had to remove Eren’s clothes before devouring the plump lips again. Levi almost bit Eren’s tongue when he felt a knee press down between his legs, breaking away with a gasp. He let out a moan when a clothed foot replaced the knee and he started to grind against it.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Eren pouted before dropping his foot, making Levi fall on top of him from the lack of support. “Oof!”

“Shit, sorry,” Levi apologized as he pushed off of his pastel lover and looked down to see if Eren was okay.

Eren shook his head. “It’s fine. It would be better if you have less clothes on, though,” he said as he tugged Levi’s tank top. “Off. Now.”

Levi chuckled at the endearing action as he sat back up and took off his tank top in one fluid movement. “Better?” he asked as he pushed his hair back and giving Eren a smoldering look.

Eren bit his lips at that and reached behind him to grab one of the pillows and whacked Levi with it. “Stop being so attractive, it’s distracting,” he pouted.

Levi laughed as he tried to block the dull attacks, reaching forward and grabbing one of the pillows and started hitting Eren with it as well, making the younger one go “Hey!” as they both tried to whack the other with their respective pillow.

Eren was the first to stop as he dropped his pillow, knocking the pillow from Levi’s hands and lunged at him, pushing the older man onto his back with Eren on top. They both of them smiled when Eren leaned down for a kiss, the mood turning playful after their little pillow fight.

The kiss turned into little nips, slow and soothing. Eren sighed as he rested his head on the crook of Levi’s neck and shoulder, waiting for his heart to calm down. He smiled when Levi wrapped an arm around him to pull him closer to the shorter man’s chest.

It turned quiet but they enjoyed the comfortable silence and the rise and fall of their chests from breathing. Eren glanced down to see Levi’s tattooed chest and arms, reaching out to trace the lines and felt the slightly raised skin.

Levi didn’t say anything as he let Eren touch his skin, humming when he felt lips follow the pattern along his chest and arms. He threaded his fingers through chocolate locks and grinned when Eren let out a content sigh as he lightly massaged Eren’s head with his fingers. “Feel good?”

“Mhm,” was all Eren let out. The younger of the two felt so safe and comfortable with this man as he let him relaxed to the touch.

Levi continued rubbing little circles down Eren’s head but raised a brow when Eren let out a yelp when he touched the nape of his neck. “Hm?” He repeated the action again and felt Eren’s body shudder. He let out a smirk when Eren turned to glare at him. “Looks like someone’s sensitive here,” he teased.

“It’s just ticklish,” Eren tried to explain.

“Uh huh. But what happens when I do this?” Even though the position was awkward, Levi managed to press Eren’s head down so he could lick a stripe across the nape before blowing on it.

Despite what Eren had said, he let out a moan but quickly covered his mouth; however, he knew that Levi caught it when he heard the older man’s chuckle. “Sh-shut up.”

“Nah.” Levi twisted his body so that Eren was now below him. He shimmied his way down Eren’s chest, kissing as he did so until he reached the lacy underwear. “I want to hear all of the pretty sounds you’ll make,” was what he said before burying his face into the clothed bulge.

Eren shrieked when Levi mouthed and sucked through the delectable underwear before pulling away. “How filthy,” Levi idly commented as he pulled on the band and letting it go, making a nice ‘snap’ sound against the bronzed skin. He raised a brow when Eren let out a pitiful whine and surmised that Eren liked dirty talk. While he wasn’t the most eloquent when it came to bedroom talk, a quick google search could help him prepare for the next time he wanted Eren to melt in his arms.

Levi held down Eren’s thighs when they started to move and lightly bit the inside of one of the thighs as a warning. “Stay still,” he commanded as he went back nuzzling his face into his lover’s crotch.

Eren felt his thighs quiver and his breathing turned irregular as Levi sucked and licked through the fabric, his cock straining against the lace. Eren let out a howl when Levi finally gave mercy and pulled down the white lace to lavish his tongue over the head before enclosing his mouth on it.

“Levi!” Eren gasped, followed by a particularly loud moan when Levi loosened his mouth to take all of him in. It was hard not buck his hips into the hot cavern, and it took every ounce of strength to restrain himself from grabbing Levi’s dark locks and thrust into that sinful mouth. Especially when Levi deliberately made loud sounds and giving Eren a dark look before swallowing.

 _‘This should be illegal,’_ Eren briefly thought before he was lost in pleasure of Levi’s tongue going up and down his length and occasionally twirling the top before going back down again.

Levi removed his lips and blew on the sensitive head, making Eren grip the sheets to hold back, before using his hand to tease his balls the same time he wrapped his lips around Eren’s length and went down on him again.

It was too much for Eren and he out a cry before coming into Levi’s mouth with a drawled out groan.

Levi winced at the suddenness, but let Eren roll his hips as he rode out his orgasm before removing his mouth. The paler man excused himself to go to the washroom again while Eren tried to regain his breath and calming down his heart.

Levi came back with a towel and smiled at the sight of Eren dozing off on the bed. He gently placed a kiss on Eren’s head before moving to his task of cleaning the sleepy brunet.

Eren scrunched his brows when he felt the damp towel clean him off, lifting himself up to see Levi pulling off his underwear and socks, folding them before placing them aside. “Sorry.”

The older man gave him a confused look. “Sorry for what?”

“For, you know, finishing early,” Eren explained with a blush on his face.

Levi smiled at the bashfulness and gave him a kiss on the cheek before gently pushing them down back on the bed. “Relax, Eren. The whole point of this is to make each other feel good, right?”

“Yeah, but you…” he didn’t finish his sentence, making a gesture to the prominent bulge hidden under the dark slacks Levi was still wearing.

Levi shrugged. “It’ll be fine.” He laid down next to him and brushed Eren’s hair with his fingers. “We can take this slow, there’s no rush,” he whispered as he pulled Eren into another kiss.

Eren let out a sigh when they pulled away. He started tugging on the waistband of Levi’s pants, much like how he did earlier with the tank top. “Can we get rid of these, then? I feel uncomfortable looking at them.”

“You sure it’s not because you want to see me naked?” Levi laughed at Eren’s glare, lifting himself slightly to take off his pants and underwear. He discarding them to the side before wrapping his arms around Eren, needed to feel the golden skin against his, and nuzzled his nose with him.

Eren couldn’t help but grin from how cute Levi was acting but decided not to voice out his thoughts in case Levi would get grumpy from the compliment. Instead, he pulled Levi’s face closer so he could capture the paler man’s lips with his, never getting tired of the sheer softness and warmth from Levi’s kisses.

Levi grinned at every sigh of content and murmur that Eren was subconsciously letting out, knowing that _he_ was the one who made Eren make those little sounds made his gut tighten and his cock twitch – something that Eren took immediate notice of.

Giving Levi a sly smirk, Eren trailed his fingers down the grooves of Levi’s abs, over the hip bones, and lightly ran his fingernail along the dripping length. “What should we do with this here?” he asked with mirth, letting his hand loosely wrap around Levi before moving up and down at a slow pace.

Levi let out a shuddered breath as Eren continued his ministrations. He was already close when he had his mouth on Eren just a short while ago; relishing every moan that came out of those pouty lips and the look on Eren’s face when he came. It was difficult for him not to grind into Eren’s warm hand especially when Eren held his face with his other hand, sucking the air out of him as Levi moaned into every kiss the same time Eren decided to move his hand faster and using the right amount of pressure to make Levi gasp.

Eren smirked with his lips on Levi’s mouth as he thumbed the head while his other hand pinched a spot right at the nape of his neck and massaging it. He then took both of his hands and rubbed circles down Levi’s inner thighs before making his way up to his cock and stroked with both hands, muffling Levi’s moans with another kiss.

Levi was completely in Eren’s mercy, and he struggled to take the hand off of him in fear of coming soon. “Shit- Eren, wait. I don’t want to come yet.”

Eren let go of his hold, making Levi groan from the loss of contact, and wrapped his arms around the older man. He pressed little pecks all over Levi’s face until he felt him relax in his arms and gave one more kiss on the chin before giving Levi a cheeky grin. “Good?”

“You’re too good, what the fuck,” Levi grumbled, burying his head into the soft pillow as he glared at Eren for his drained, yet still aroused state.

“I dabbled into massage therapy before switching programs,” Eren answered as though it explained why he was able to make Levi almost come so quickly.

Levi stuck out his tongue before closing his eyes, listening to Eren shuffle around the bed and opening his eyes when he felt something on his cheek. “Water?” he asked as he accepted the bottle and took a gulp.

“Yeah. I prepared it earlier in case either of us needed it.” Eren took a drink of his water and almost yelped when Levi lunged for him and pushed him down to the bed, knocking the bottle out of his hand. “Hey!” Eren glared at him for that stunt and was about to protest until Levi closed his mouth with his, instantly melting into the kiss. _‘Ah well,’_ Eren thought. At least the bottle was closed before he was knocked down.

“You’re perfect,” Levi said as he pulled away. He pressed kisses all over Eren’s face just, like how the brunet did before, making Eren chuckle from all the attention. “Please stop and give humanity a chance to catch up to you,” he mumbled.

Eren hummed happily and tilted Levi’s head so he could kiss him again. “Are those orders from the corporal himself? To the queen no less?” He raised a brow when Levi’s breath hitched, but then he slowly smirked when the other looked away shyly. “Oh, does someone have a thing for role play?”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Levi growled.

Eren clucked his tongue. “Rude.” Shaking his head, Eren grabbed Levi’s hips and pulled them to his own, making the two moan as Eren started grinding against him. “I think I would rather we do this,” Eren gasped as he felt himself harden again.

Levi hissed when Eren continued his grinding and pushed himself off the bed so that he was hovering on top of the golden body. “Is this what you want?” He rolled his hips, his eyes not leaving Eren’s face as he watched green and gold eyes clamp shut from the friction, moans spilling out of the pouty lips he loved so much as he repeated the action.

“Levi- Levi!” Eren’s breath hitched when Levi wrapped his hand around both of their lengths and started pumping and reaching down to lightly bite on a nipple. “Please, I want more.”

“More what, Eren?” He knew he was being cruel when Eren garbled in exasperation as he continued his ministrations, but he couldn’t help it, Eren was a beautiful sight to behold when he was lost in pleasure and he felt his body tingled in satisfaction from each shudder. “Speak up. I need you to tell me what you want from me.”

Eren opened his eyes only to narrow them from seeing Levi’s smug look (despite Levi’s blush and disheveled hair) and willed himself to shuffle away from the heavenly grinding to open the nightstand and grabbed the lube and condoms hidden in there. He tossed the lube to Levi, who caught it one hand, and laid back down on the bed with the condom set aside for now.

“What I want,” Eren started as he yanked Levi on top of him, pressing kisses on the side of Levi’s face and whispered in his ear, “Is for you to be in me.” He lightly tugged on the piercings with his teeth and with a growl, he said, “I want to see your face when I beg for you to go faster as you thrust harder and harder with your cock.”

Eren moaned from the thought and continued whispering into Levi’s ear with, “And I want to see you lose it when I tell you to come.”

_“Fuck.”_

Eren’s body tingled with pleasure when Levi let out a feral cry and held Eren down with eyes full of blatant lust.

Levi took several deep breaths to hold his composure. “Spread your legs.” It was meant to sound like an order, but its effectiveness was cut due to him panting. Nonetheless, Eren eagerly spread his legs apart and Levi let out a low growl from the willingness of the action. Biting his lips, Levi uncapped the lube and spread them on his fingers (it was a wonder that the bottle didn’t explode since he was gripping it damn hard when Eren was talking dirty).

Eren watched him under his bangs when Levi rubbed his fingers together to warm it up, smirking with mischief when he saw Levi raised his brow when he pushed a finger in. “Ah, I forgot to tell you; I did a little prep when I was in the shower earlier.”

Images of Eren prepping by himself with water running over his sun-kissed body flashed before Levi’s eyes and he clenched his eyes as he stilled. “Fucking hell. _Eren-_ ”

“Yes?”

Levi opened his eyes and glared at Eren being such a cheeky little shit. As payback, he pushed in another finger and started twisting around to search for that spot and-

“Ah!”

 _‘Gotcha,’_ Levi thought with a smirk, watching in amusement when Eren clapped his hands over his mouth as Levi continued his assault, moans still filtered through his fingers which made Levi slowly push in a third finger.

At this point, Eren was rolling his hips, trying to make the fingers go where he wants them to, and let out a pitiful whine when Levi withdrew his fingers, deeming Eren prepared and ready for him.

Levi struggled to open the packet that was beside Eren with his still-slippery fingers and Eren chuckled when the older man muttered curse words under his breath until he finally got it out. With shaky hands, Levi managed to roll on the condom and hissed when he poured on the lube and rubbed it on thoroughly.

Levi held Eren’s legs under his arms and the brunet instinctively wrapped them around Levi’s waist and waited. Levi looked at Eren as he circled the hole with the tip, letting out a shuddering breath at Eren’s quivering body and called out to him. “Eren.”

“Mm?”

“Tell me, do you want this?”

In a normal situation, Eren would laugh since Levi would never utter that phrase since it was so cheesy; however, Eren was aroused beyond belief and gave Levi a debauched look. “Levi, please. I want it, need it. I need you in me right now.”

That was more than enough for Levi. He bent down to kiss Eren as he slowly pushed inside, silencing the startled gasp with his mouth. After a moment, he pulled away from their kiss and rested his forehead with Eren’s, only pushing until the head was completely in and waited for Eren to give the okay.

Eren didn’t realize he clamped his eyes shut until Levi stopped moving and opened them to see soft silver eyes staring at him. “Hey,” Levi said.

Eren snorted. “Hi.”

“You okay?”

Eren breathed deeply and relaxed his body to the sensation before giving him a nod. “Yeah.”

“You ready for more or should we wait or stop?”

Eren huffed, but instead of replying, he hooked his feet together and pushed the small of Levi’s back towards him and instantly groaned when all of Levi entered him. “Ah!”

 _“Fuck!”_ Levi steadied himself from the sudden heat that surrounded him, restraining himself not to buck into the delicious warmth.

Once he calmed down, he glared at the amused brunet below. “A little warning would’ve been fantastic.”

“Less talking and more moving. Come on, Levi, I need to feel you in me.” Eren squirmed and moved around his hips to emphasize his point.

How greedy.

With a grunt, Levi gripped onto Eren’s thighs and spread them apart more before pulling out and pushing in. He started off with a steady rhythm and then gradually moved faster before slowly back down in a maddening pace.

“Levi!”

“Hm? What is it?”

Eren opened his mouth to speak, but Levi slammed into him and found the perfect spot to make him shriek. Words were lost when Levi started back the faster pace again for a few seconds before slowing down, making Eren whimper from the change. “Levi…”

Levi grunted in reply and fully pushed inside to a stop and rolled his hips, licking his lips from all the exquisite mewls of pleasure Eren was letting out. “Speak up, Eren. I want to hear you.”

Eren almost sobbed from the burning pleasure when Levi slowed down again. His mind was jumbled, barely comprehending what was asked of him. “Faster. More, faster. Please, Levi,” he gasped.

“Okay.”

Levi let go of his hold on Eren’s thighs and found purchase on Eren’s cheeks and spread them apart and started to thrust faster, making the mattress creak and the bed sheets shift.

Eren threw his head back and let out a cry. “Harder! _Pleasepleaseplease._ ” He was so _so_ close and needed relief. He wept when he felt a hand on his length and found himself pushing his hips in time with Levi’s thrusts and into the hand that was working him to a pleasurable high.

Levi felt his thighs burning from all the thrusting, but he paid no mind to it since he was mesmerized by the lewdness of Eren’s face. Eyes were half-lidded and clouded with lust, pouty lips were open to let out little gasps and drawled-out moans, and beads of sweat trickled down the side of his face.

Eren was the textbook definition of sin and Levi took pride in knowing that he was the one who did that to him.

His hands pumped faster and he rolled his hips again, groaning when Eren clenched. “Fuck, Eren. You feel so good. So tight and warm and so fucking good for me.” He didn’t know what he was saying anymore, but by the way Eren was moaning underneath him, was a good indication that he was doing something right.

He pulled out completely, and before Eren could protest, he slammed back in hard and Eren _screamed_.

“Levi, I’m gonna-” He didn’t even manage to finish his sentence before he spilled in between them and on Levi’s hand.

Levi stopped thrusting but continued to stroke Eren until there was nothing left. He bent down to press kisses all over Eren’s neck and under his jaw, slowing down his own breathing so that he could calm down as well.

Eren let out little murmurs of content and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and sighed. “Levi.”

“I’m here, Eren.” With his clean hand, he stroked Eren’s hair, letting out a chuckle when Eren started purring in content.

Eren rolled his hips and drowsily looked at Levi when he gasped. “Come on, Levi. Move.”

“Are you sure?”

Despite his post-orgasmic state, Eren still managed to roll his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure. I want you to come already so we can cuddle.”

Levi snorted but followed Eren’s orders anyway, moving his hips and thrusting in slowly. Eren moaned from still being overly sensitive, but still enjoyed it nonetheless. He captured Levi’s lips into a slow kiss, silencing Levi’s moan with another kiss until they pulled away.

Eren observed Levi with glazed eyes, watching the way Levi scrunched his brows in concentration as he did his best not to slam his hips into the welcoming warmth. There was something so erotic about seeing Levi lose his stoic composure and giving into blind pleasure and he got front row seats to see it.

Eren held Levi’s face in his hands and kissed him languidly, deliberately tightening himself to make Levi move faster and faster until he whispered Eren’s name on his lips before coming. Eren was certain he could get hard again from just seeing the way Levi clenched his eyes as he moaned, red painting his porcelain skin as he came. He rewarded him with more kisses and held Levi closer to him, humming as he rubbed circles along Levi’s back and arms.

They eventually pulled away when Levi could no longer stand the mess and got out of the bed and discarded the condom in the bathroom. Eren sat up, wanting to go get washed up, but Levi came back with a towel and wiped him down and passed him the bottle of water (that he was drinking earlier) as he did so. “We’ll properly clean up later,” he said before leaving for the bathroom once again.

Eren placed the water bottle on the nightstand and stretched his arms up to the ceiling, wincing when his hips disagreed with that motion. He sighed and lay back down onto the pillows and snuggled into them, feeling drowsy and cuddly.

Levi came back and Eren scooted over so that Levi was able to wrap his arms around him and Eren smiled when he noticed how flushed and relaxed the other man was.

“Good?” Eren asked.

“More than good.”

“How good?”

“Very good.”

He couldn’t help it; Eren laughed and Levi chuckled along with him.

Once his laughter died down, Eren leaned forward and sucked on a patch on the junction between Levi’s neck and shoulder, leaving a mark when he pulled away. “There.”

“Just one?”

Eren grinned. “Maybe later. For now, I want us to cuddle and maybe watch some videos.”

Levi smiled at that as he nuzzled his nose into Eren’s hair, smelling the fruity and floral scents from the shampoo he used. “That sounds great to me.”

“And when we get cleaned up, maybe I’ll even blow you in the shower.”

“Calm down there. We still have the whole weekend to ourselves, remember?”

“Why wait? Afraid that you can’t keep up with me, old man?” Eren stuck out his tongue and poked Levi’s chest.

Levi only lazily glared at him before retaliating with a pinch on Eren’s butt cheek. “Oh, I’m more than positive that I can keep up, but I would like it if we don’t run up the water bill too high.”

“Ugh, no more grown-up stuff. Time for a nap.”

Levi chuckled and lightly kissed Eren’s nose. “As you wish.”

Eren pressed closer to him and let out a content sigh, feeling Levi’s arm rubbing his back as he closed his eyes. “Levi?”

“Mm?”

“I like you.”

Levi looked at Eren with adoring eyes and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. “I like you too.”

“Good.”

“Good,” he repeated. He yawned and closed his eyes as well. A few hours from now, they would both wake up, clean, eat, and spend more time together for the whole weekend. Levi looked forward to dedicating the whole weekend to spoil Eren with attention and affection.

And maybe, just maybe, he would help Eren find more lingerie and add to his thigh high collection as well.


	3. Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪No one’s suave as Levi, No one’s strong as Levi, No one’s gonna take Eren away from Levi~♪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also known as 'Chapter 50.5,' taken place while they were in Disneyland but on a different day. ^^

“How do I look?”

Levi glanced up from his phone to see Eren twirl in her dress. It wasn’t an exact replica of Belle’s everyday outfit (to avoid trouble with the park employees) as it was a simple light blue dress with a white cardigan, but the white belt did give Eren an hourglass silhouette. Her hair (which was a wig) was styled to look like Belle’s low ponytail and she also wore brown loafers as well as carrying a straw tote bag to complete the look.

Levi got up from his spot on the bed and went up to Eren and took her hand with his, spun her around and held her waist with one hand and the other rested on the middle of her back to stabilize her before doing a dip.

“Très belle,” he said.

Eren snorted before laughing and lightly hitting Levi’s chest. “You think you’re so smooth, don’t you?” she said with mirth.

“Why? Don’t I-” Levi swiftly nudged Eren off of her feet before he moved his arm under her knees and held her close to his chest. “-sweep you off your feet?” he finished with a smirk.

Eren was red now. Whether or not it was from being manhandled or Levi’s cheesy words, Eren wasn’t sure (most likely a mixture of the two), but she buried her face in Levi’s chest to hide her blush. “Oh. My. God. You’re such a dork.” Though she said that, she was smiling.

Levi kissed the top of her head. “At least I didn’t hurt you this time.” He smiled when Eren started giggling before putting her back down. “Where’s Mikasa?”

“Here!” a voice popped in.

Levi turned around and let out a bark of laughter. “Ping?”

“Yeah! I wanted to do Ping’s warrior outfit but it would be too bulky and hot. And the training clothes were easier to make,” she reasoned.

“Fair and practical, good thinking kiddo,” Levi said as he picked her up. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah!” the two girls cheered.

“Let’s go get breakfast then,” he said as he opened the door to start another adventurous day with his family.

* * *

Mikasa skipped happily as she held onto the autograph Mulan gave to her. Eren, who was beside her, giggled when she saw the little girl’s antics and reached down to hold her hand. “Mikasa, do you want to put your autograph in my bag for safe keeping?”

The little Ackerman nodded and Eren opened up her bag to let the little book of the Disney characters’ autographs slip into it before closing it back up and holding Mikasa’s hand again.

“Mulan was very nice, wasn’t she?” Eren asked.

“Yeah! She complimented on my bun, too! Thank you for doing my hair, Eren.”

“Anytime, çiçeğim. Who do you want to see next?”

“Belle!” Mikasa cheerfully replied.

“To the _Royal Hall_ we go then,” Levi said as he pulled out the map. “It’s not guaranteed that we’ll see her but if we go this way, then we should be on the right-”

“Belle! Is that you who I’ve graced my eyes on?” a loud, deep voice cut in.

The family turned to see a tall, overly buffed man with a slicked-back wig jog towards them. In one swift motion, the man took Eren’s hands, making Mikasa drop her hold on Eren, and leaned forward to look into the brunette’s eyes.

“My beautiful Belle! I see that you’ve escaped that wretched Beast!”

 _‘You said ‘beautiful’ twice in a row you moron,’_ Levi thought to himself, bristling as the Gaston actor grinning as he got closer to Eren.

“I rarely show my handsome face outside but it must be destiny that you’re here at the same time as I.”

Levi took some deep breaths to calm himself down while Mikasa pulled out her cellphone with a smirk.

Eren looked bewildered. “I-”

“Speechless, are you?” Gaston interrupted. Before Eren could interject, he continued. “Of course you are. Ah, you’re just as beautiful as always,” he said as he took one of his gloved hands and caressed the side of Eren’s face. “Our children will be gorgeous.”

Something snapped inside Levi from those words as he marched over and pulled Eren away from the actor. “Leave her alone,” he growled.

Any regular person would’ve pissed themselves and ran away crying, but the park actor recruiters did a good job since this Gaston didn’t look fazed at all.

“Who is this? Your bodyguard?” he said with a smirk. “The Beast couldn’t hire someone more…” Levi growled even more when the actor gave him a look over. “…intimidating? Why he’s only the size of my mighty bicep.”

“Shut. Up,” Levi hissed out, still holding Eren close to him.

“Oh ho ho! The little man is getting angry!” Gaston said loudly for other nearby visitors to hear. “What are you going to do about it?” he said as he grabbed Eren who yelped in surprise.

Levi was seething at that point. “Push-up contest. You and me. The first person to 50 wins.”

“Hmm,” Gaston pondered. “Does the winner get a kiss from Belle?”

“She’s not a prize,” Levi stated.

Gaston shrugged. “It’s all the same to me.” He let go of Eren, who looked like she was about a few seconds from punching him out if it wasn’t for Levi’s intervention. “Fine, little man, I’ll play your game,” he said as he approached Levi.

While Levi knew that Eren could handle herself just fine, it still doesn’t mean that he would sit back and watch her personal boundaries be invaded. And good actor or not, this Gaston was going down.

Mikasa, still with her phone in her hand, waited until both men were in position and counted down for them to start. “3, 2, 1… begin!”

The park visitors crowded around them, cheering for either Levi or Gaston, the gamer didn’t care as he pushed himself up before letting himself fall and pushing back up again, repeating the action several times.

It was around the 20th push up that the actor spoke up. “You’re pretty good, little man, but I can still beat you with one hand behind my back.” As he said, he continued his push-ups with one hand, making the crowd cheer louder.

Levi glanced to the side where Eren and Mikasa were. He smirked as he took off one of his hands and held it behind his back as well, making the audience cheer from the rebuttal. Levi nodded to Mikasa, who smirked, as she passed her phone to a confused Eren before going towards her dad and sat on his back.

The crowd cheered louder, some even yelling for the ‘grumpy man’ to win. Eren, who was now recording, was holding back a squeal. Admittedly, she was swooning at the sight of Levi challenging a well-known Disney villain for her.

Levi was totally showing off but Eren loved his cockiness.

“48… 49… 50!” Mikasa cheered as she got off of her dad’s back. Levi stood up with a victorious smirk as Eren passed the phone back to Mikasa.

Levi walked up to her and before the brunette could even register what was going on, she was swept off of her feet – again – as she was hauled onto Levi’s shoulder. “Wha- Levi!”

The man didn’t say anything but he looked straight into the eyes of the actor and said, “Don’t go fucking near my girlfriend again,” before turning around and walking away in triumph.

The crowd was silent as they watched the two march away; even Gaston didn’t say anything with his mouth opened in shock.

Mikasa finished recording and pocketed her phone before going up to Gaston and patted his leg. “There, there. You did your best,” she said before she followed her parents, snickering when she heard the hushed voices behind her.

“Levi! You can put me down now,” Eren said with a red face.

“Nah, I actually prefer it like this,” Levi replied as he quickly swatted Eren’s ass.

“LEVI!” Eren quickly looked around to see if anyone saw that, but the only person who was paying attention was a laughing Mikasa. “Levi, please…” she begged.

Levi let out a breath. “Fine. Ruin my fun,” he said as he placed her down. “Happy?”

Eren smoothed out and patted down her dress before nodding. “Very.” She looked up and gave Levi an amused grin. “That was quite the performance you put on there.”

Levi crossed his arms as he looked away so Eren wouldn’t see his blushing face. “I said so last night, didn’t I? Gaston should back the fuck up.”

The beauty guru giggled as she latched onto Levi’s arm and placed a kiss on his cheek. “My hero.”

“Uhm, sir?”

The two turned to face a nervous-looking park employee who cleared her throat before continuing. “I would like to inform you, on behalf of the park, that we have a policy against swearing and threats to our employees and actors.”

Levi at least looked embarrassed while Eren and Mikasa were hiding their smirks behind their hands.

“Consider this as a warning, sir. Any more misconduct and we will ask you to leave the park. Am I clear?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” the girl said with a smile. “Sorry for the interruption and any misunderstandings. Do enjoy the rest of the day and stay out of trouble.” She smiled again as she turned her heel and walked away.

“It’s not funny,” Levi grumbled as he looked at his girls hiding their amusement.

“Uh, yeah it is. You almost got us kicked out of the park, Dad,” Mikasa said.

Eren giggled as she pressed a quick kiss on his pouting lips. “It’s fine, Levi. As long as we’re on our best behavior and don’t do any more jealousy competition, we should be fine.”

The man huffed at that and the girls laughed again.

“Come on, let’s go get something to eat,” Eren suggested. “Is there anything you want, Mikasa?”

“I want more of that Dole soft serve!”

“Again?” Levi groaned. The girls laughed as they each took Levi’s hands and pulled him forwards.

“Your treat, babe,” Eren said with a wink.

Levi sighed before shaking his head with a fond smile as he was getting dragged through the crowd of people.

Oh well, it was the least he could do for almost getting them kicked out of the park. At least with the soft serve, he can share it with Eren and have her feed it to him as well.

Take _that,_ Gaston.


	4. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kuchel and Mikasa are away…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also known as 'Chapter 53.5,' while they're still in San Francisco and Levi's tattoo finished healing.
> 
> THIS HAS SMOOTS. BOTTOM LEVI IN LEATHER. ;D (Also some questionable roleplay elements owo)

Eren rolled onto his back on the bed and exhaled loudly. “I’m in a mood,” he said.

Levi, who was lying on the bed next to him, raised a brow as he continued scrolling through his phone. “What kind of mood?”

“The mood where I want to do stuff but I’m feeling lazy,” Eren smiled when Levi snorted in reply. “Is there anything to do in your room?” he asked.

“I have some old yearbooks from my days in high school if you want to take a look at them.”

Eren quickly sat up on the bed. “Really?”

“It’s on the bookshelf,” Levi said, nodding to one side of the room. “And I might as well return the favor since your mom showed me your baby pictures back in December.”

Eren got up and stretched, giving Levi a good show since the sweater he was wearing was open back with strings holding it together and walked up to the bookcase – giving Levi, again, another nice view as he bent down in his shorts to retrieve the yearbooks.

He walked back to the bed and Levi placed his phone away. Eren snuggled into Levi’s opened arms and stacked the books next to them, opening one and scanned through the contents to see if he could find Levi.

It wasn’t until the grade portraits that Eren found Levi, younger, with black hair down to his shoulders, but the ever-present scowl was still there. Eren chuckled, mentioning how adorable Levi looked with long hair before flipping the pages and making comments on Farlan’s, Isabel’s, Erwin’s, and Mike’s portraits. He even recognized Petra from all the faces on the page.

“Where’s Hange?” Eren asked, noticing one member of the group missing.

“We didn’t meet them until college.” Levi closed the book for Eren and grabbed the next one. “They’re actually from the midwest but moved to the coast to get their bachelor's in agriculture science.” He smiled fondly. “Sometimes I wonder what my high school experience would be like if Hange was there but then thought it was better that I met them much later in my academic years.”

“But now you have them for life,” Eren teased.

Levi rolled his eyes and flipped through the pages and landed on one and passed the book to Eren. “I think this is what you’re looking for.”

Eren’s eyes glossed over the huge ‘SPIRIT WEEK’ header on the page and looked through the collage of different pictures until he focused on one particular image and he burst out laughing. “Oh my- you guys- how did-” His sentences were broken up, but he couldn’t stop himself from having a laughing fit.

At the corner of the page was Levi and his group of friends but they were dressed for the tropical-themed day of spirit week. Levi was in the middle of the photo, looking as menacingly as he could in a grass skirt. He was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with colorful lei adorning his neck and he was also holding maracas in his crossed arms. Farlan and Isabel were on either side of him in similar outfits, waving their maracas to the camera and smiling while Erwin and Mike were in the back in pineapple costumes and wearing comically large sunglasses, holding out their coconut drinks to the camera that were topped with umbrellas.

“I lost a bet to Erwin,” Levi tried to explain.

Eren’s laughter subsided when Levi took away the book away and replaced it with the next one and flipped through the pages as well. “My junior year was my ‘awakening’ or so what Izzy called it anyway. You’ve already seen this one from Mike.” Levi pointed to one spot in the grade portraits and Eren looked at the picture in awe.

“You really went all out, didn’t you?” The portrait was a blond Levi with his hair styled into a mohawk. Unlike the present Levi, the past Levi had more ear piercings, a nose piercing, and even a lip piercing. “Any more piercings I should be aware of?” Eren joked.

“I did have a tongue piercing at one point and even considered even doing it down there,” Levi mentioned. He noticed the way Eren stiffened in his arms and smirked. “Why? Would you want me to?” He nibbled Eren’s ear and almost laughed at the squeak the brunet made.

“Only if you want to…” Eren knew that Levi was teasing, but he would not be opposed whatsoever if Levi did actually end up getting a new addition to his collection.

Levi only hummed in reply, nuzzling the back of Eren’s neck and inhaled the light scent of the mango body wash that he used. Eren loved trying different hygiene products (majority came from sponsors or from fan packages) and always smelled amazing up close.

The senior yearbook was the last of the pile and this time Levi’s hair was back to black and no mohawk, but he had an extreme side shave while the other half of his head was covered with long hair. There were fewer piercings compared to the year before but his brow piercings were still there. Eren chuckled when he flipped through the pages and found another picture of Levi and his friends and this time, they were all dressed exactly like Levi as their Halloween costumes for school. “Did everyone buy leather jackets just for this day?” Eren asked.

“No, most of the stuff they borrowed from me.”

Eren looked at him with interest. “Really? Do you still have your old clothes?”

“I think so, let me check.” Levi gently pushed Eren off of his lap and opened the closet. “Now where is it…” he mumbled to himself.

Eren watched as Levi bent down and shuffled a few things around until the older man made a grunt sound. Stepping back, Levi was pulling out a rather large box out of the closet and slid it out into the bedroom for Eren to see.

Grinning, Eren got off the bed and carefully pulled back the top flaps of the box. There was a stale stench from being untouched for so long, but then it was replaced by the smell of leather. Kneeling down, Eren laughed like a child on Christmas morning when he pulled out the first of many leather jackets out of the box. In all his time of knowing Levi, he had never seen such outrageous clothing. Levi still rocked the leather jacket, but there were smaller studs to decorate the shoulders compared to the literal spikes Eren was holding. Curiosity getting the best of him, Eren lightly touched the top of one of the spikes and immediately withdrew his finger when he noticed how sharp it was. “Holy shit. Were you even allowed to wear this at school?”

Levi chuckled in amusement as he sat down next to Eren. “Nah. The teachers were always on my case about it so I only wore the deadly ones to clubs whenever Izzy or Far dragged me out for a night in the city. It keeps people away like a nice barrier without talking to them.”

“Smart man.” Eren folded the jacket and placed it beside him before moving onto the next piece of item. “A choker too?” A typical black band with white spikes was in his hand. Glancing to his boyfriend beside him, he clasped the choker around Levi’s neck. “There. Right back to its rightful owner.”

Levi smirked. “It felt like I was getting collared.”

Something about those words made Eren shudder. Ignoring the box of memories, Eren languidly sat on Levi’s lap again, this time facing him, and draped his arms loosely around the neck. “Oh? I didn’t know you were into that, Levi.”

The hushed voice and half-lidded eyes were all Levi needed to see to know where this was headed. With a lazy smirk, he gripped Eren’s hips and pulled the brunet closer. “I’ve been known to be wild, but maybe I just needed to find the right master.”

Fuuuck. He knew that he was weak for Levi’s low voice, but the way it was dropped down to a sultry tone made him throb with want.

Giving in, Eren leaned forward and brushed his lips against Levi’s oh-so-gently, slipping his tongue out to trace those lips teasingly. He bit back a smirk when silver eyes stared at him intently as he tugged the bottom lip with his teeth before letting go. Eren batted his eyelashes coyly before pulling away, letting his finger trail down the side of Levi’s neck before reaching the collar, giving it a slight tug when Levi grunted. “Seems like this beast is already tamed. You aren’t as wild as you think, dear.” Eren yelped when Levi’s hands slipped down and roughly squeezed his ass before giving it a firm smack. Eren bit down a moan when Levi nipped under his chin and started grinding into him. “A-ah…”

“Oh, I’ll show you-”

“Levi! Eren! Will you two come down here for a second?”

Like a bucket of icy water, the two of them froze at the voice calling for them. They waited for a few seconds looking at each other. Maybe it was their imagina-

“Levi? Eren?” the voice called again.

“Be right there!” Eren yelled back as he scrambled to stand up. He ignored Levi’s groaning and straightened his attire and hair before giving Levi a sheepish grin. “Your maman really knows how to cockblock her own son, eh?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Tell me about it.”

Eren chuckled as quickly bent down to kiss his forehead. “You can stay here. I’ll go see what’s up, alright?”

“Thanks. Call me if she needs me.”

“Will do,” Eren said as he left the bedroom. He went downstairs to see Kuchel and Mikasa at the front entrance with their shoes on.

“Oh, Eren, is Levi busy?”

Eren nervously scratched his cheek. “Ah… sorta. What can I help you with, Kuchel?”

“Mikasa and I are going down to the local farmer’s market to get some items for tonight’s dinner.” She tilted her head at him with a strange look but then smiled. “We’ll be back in two hours or so. I would love to ask you to join us, but it seems that you’re rather busy.”

She stepped right up to him, blocking Mikasa’s view, and gently tapped the mark where Levi sucked on earlier. Kuchel smirked at how fast Eren’s face turned red and kissed him on the cheek. “Keep it safe, you hear me?”

Eren wanted to cover his face in embarrassment, but he looked dead on to her amused eyes. “Yes, ma’am.”

Kuchel’s laughter and Mikasa’s questioning were the last things he heard before the front door closed shut. Sighing, he willed down his blush and walked back up the stairs to where his boyfriend was.

Upon opening the bedroom door, he saw that Levi was on the bed laying on his stomach and flipping through the yearbook, but Eren did not expect to see Levi change out of the pajamas he was wearing earlier to skin-tight leather. The outfit didn’t look familiar to him, but it was safe to assume where the attire came from since the box of Levi’s old high school clothes was pushed aside near the bed.

Eren silently closed the door behind him but Levi heard it anyway and turned around to look at him. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing really. Your maman and Mikasa are going to the farmer’s market to pick up some things. They won’t be back for two hours or so.”

Levi nodded before going back looking through the yearbook. Eren crossed the room and his eyes glazed over appreciatively of the leather hugging his boyfriend’s body. It obviously ran tight due to the muscle Levi gained over the years but it still managed to fit somehow.

Eren hooked his leg over Levi’s so that he was straddling the other man behind. Leaning forward, Eren deliberately made sure that his body was close enough for Levi to feel his body heat, but not close enough for actual contact. Blowing lightly into Levi’s ear he said, “Your mom’s not home.”

Levi flipped a page. “I know. You just told me.”

Ignoring the statement, Eren slipped his hands under the leather jacket and shirt underneath, feeling the hard muscles of Levi’s back. “Put down the book, Levi. We can work on the project later.”

Levi scrunched his brows but then his eyes widened at the wording. Finally caught up to speed, he shook his head. “We can’t, Eren. Mr. Shadis is going to be pissed if we don’t hand this in on time.” Levi shuddered when hands slid down to his stomach and skated around the hem of his pants.

Eren kissed behind Levi’s ear; an innocent action compared to his hand dipping down to cup Levi’s warm length still trapped in those tight pants. “We’ll just take a little break, hm? Come on, Levi, I know you want to.”

“But…” One little squeeze made Levi’s hips buck forward for more but he groaned when Eren decided to let go of him.

He was about to complain before he felt his hair being tugged to the side and he was looking at fiery green and gold. “Tell me, Levi,” the voice was low, dangerously so. It made his cock twitch, but he ignored it as he continued looking straight into Eren’s eyes.

Eren was pleased how willing Levi was being. He scratched the back of Levi’s head and smirked when Levi closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “Tell me, Levi,” he repeated. “Are you a virgin?”

The answer was near-instantaneous. Levi’s eyes snapped open and his pale features were now a healthy and glowing pink. Beautiful silvers looked around anywhere but on him and he tried to push away but was trapped under his body.

Eren chuckled at Levi’s attempt to hide from him. He grounded down and smirked at Levi’s startled moan and kissed the side of his face. “How adorable. Nobody would have expected that the school’s number one bad boy is actually a virgin.”

“Fuck off.” Levi tried pushing him off but was instead flipped around, books pushed aside so that he was on his back staring straight up at a grinning Eren. He scowled. “Get off of me, you idiot.”

Eren ignored the comment. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing, Levi. In fact…” He dipped forward so that their noses were touching. “I find it hot that I’ll be the first to ruin you.”

Levi snorted. “You can try.”

The brunet purred, “I will then,” and captured Levi’s lips into a rough kiss. He could feel Levi pushing back with just as much force but Eren allowed him to, distracting Levi as he unzipped the tight pants and slipped his hand under and wrapped his hand around the half-hard length.

Levi pushed away and let out a breathy sigh when Eren started to pump him. “Ngh… Eren…”

“Shh,” Eren hushed. “Let me take care of you, alright? I promise I won’t hurt you.” Eren peppered kisses under Levi’s chin, careful in case he might poke himself with the spiky collar Levi was still wearing.

With his free hand, Eren pulled down the pants and underwear down to Levi’s knees. Levi hissed from the cool air but was replaced with a garbled moan when Eren picked up speed. Eren felt fingers gripping onto his sweater and he sighed into the open mouth kisses Levi was placing all over his mouth. Half-lidded eyes stared at him when he thumbed the tip, eliciting a delicious moan from Levi’s lips, before repeating the action a few times, using his hands to spread the pre-come as makeshift lube as he continued fisting Levi’s cock.

He kept up the pace for a while and the room was starting to get warmer. Eren bit the tip of Levi’s nose just as his hands slowed down before stopping completely, letting out a huff of laughter when Levi thrashed from lack of friction.

Levi immediately whined. “Eren.” He closed his eyes briefly when Eren nibbled right below his ear. Not letting himself get distracted, he managed to pinch Eren’s nipple through the sweater and almost laughed at Eren’s surprised squeak.

“Levi!”

Levi tugged on the sweater, exposing more of Eren’s neck and immediately latched on to it. “Why did you stop?” he asked between kisses.

Eren sighed, losing to the feeling of soft lips and breaths of air fanning across his neck. He rubbed circles into Levi’s hips as he gathered his thoughts. “Levi, do you really want this?”

Said man rolled his eyes as he pulled Eren down to him. “You were the one who started this, so you’re the one who’s going to end this, Eren,” he hissed in warning.

“Aren’t you a feisty one?” Eren rolled his r’s to make it sound like a seductive growl, but Levi was too horny to point out the lameness of it (honestly, though, it wasn’t a half-bad attempt). Instead, Levi helped speed up the process by helping Eren out of his shorts and underwear. He didn’t have time to wrangle the sweater out of the way since Eren went straight to his crotch area and trailed kisses down his inner thighs.

Struggling for breath, Levi reached to his nightstand and pulled out the drawer to retrieve the lube and condom that he packed away on the first day they arrived at his maman’s house. He almost dropped the items when Eren licked from his base to the tip, panting harshly when Eren’s hands dove down to play with his sack while Eren’s mouth enclosed his mouth around his length.

Levi curled his toes when Eren took him in deeper and he had to resist the urge to buck into the inviting heat. With shaky fingers, he threaded his fingers through unruly brown locks and gently pulled, indicating Eren to stop. When inquisitive bright eyes stared at him, he passed the necessary items into Eren’s hands. “Here.”

Wordlessly, Eren placed the foil down while he uncapped the bottle with his other hand. While he was rubbing his fingers to warm up the lube, he said, “I think you should get on your knees. It’s easier for your first time.”

Levi almost snorted. Eren still wanted to keep up with this act, huh? Fine then, he would play his part.

Levi turned over and propped himself up on his hands and knees and curved his back for an added effect. He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him and smirked, but gasped when his cheeks were parted and a finger lazily circling around his hole. He hung his head down when the finger slid in slowly inside him, wriggling his hips to get used to the feeling.

Eren pressed chaste kisses across Levi’s lower back, pushing his finger in and out a few times before allowing another finger to join the first. He wrapped his hand around Levi and stroked him while his fingers searched inside for that special spot that would make the older man writhe in pleasure.

It wasn’t until after some prodding and another finger did Levi let out a garbled moan and tightened around Eren’s fingers. Eren wanted to cheer in victory but opted to rub that spot and leaned forward to claim Levi’s bruised lips as his prize. The vibration from Levi’s muffled moans spurred Eren on and let go of his hands off of him.

Without missing a beat, Eren wiped his hands on his thighs before ripping open the foil and slipping the condom on, hissing at his own touch from being neglected for so long. He stood on his knees and found purchase on Levi’s hips, waiting. When Levi turned his head with a small nod as the okay, Eren took deep breaths as he slid in, being very cautious and watching Levi as he bottomed out.

Levi gasped for air, relaxing his body so that he would get used to the feeling of being filled. Eren kissed the side of his sweaty face and whispered reassurances in his ear and stayed still. Grunting, Levi experimentally pushed back and sighed in bliss from the action. “Come on, Eren. I thought you said you’ll ruin me?” he taunted.

Eren clicked his tongue as his hands traveled under the jacket and shirt that stuck onto Levi like a second skin. “Just being a gentleman and making sure you’re feeling comfortable.”

“I’m as comfortable as I could get with a dick in my ass,” Levi deadpanned.

“Fine.” He pulled out and before Levi could protest, he smirked. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, though.” And thrust back in.

Levi threw his head back and shamelessly moaned as Eren set out a fast and brutal speed. One particular thrust knocked him down and he helplessly grabbed onto the bedsheets as Eren continued his assault. “Oh, fuck! Eren!” He arched his back and bit down a whimper when Eren managed to find his prostate again.

Eren panted as he kept up the pace. Levi was sweaty and flushed underneath him which made Eren drive in deeper. “Fuck. Look at you. You’re taking my cock in so well, Levi. Were you lying to me when you said that I was your first?”

Levi choked back a moan at another harsh thrust. Not trusting his own voice, he shook his head which made Eren growl.

“Are you sure? Look how lewd your body is.” Eren’s fingers slid down to Levi’s pectorals and pinched and rubbed Levi’s nipples, earning a shudder from the black-haired man. “You give such lovely responses to every touch.”

“Mm... Eren, please- ah!” A hand wrapped around his cock and Levi rolled his hips back to meet Eren’s thrusts. His thighs were burning as he reached down to put his hand on top of Eren’s.

“Are you getting close, Levi? You’re lasting longer than I expected.”

“Sh-shut up…” Levi clenched his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Eren move inside him while large, warm hands worked himself closer to the edge. “ _Shitshitshit._ Eren!”

Eren drove in faster. “Fuck yeah. Call out to me when you come, Levi,” he all but moaned into Levi’s ear. He relished the howl of his name that escaped from Levi’s lips followed by a shudder as Levi tightened around him and his hand working Levi to completion.

Eren thrusted two more times until he came as well, moaning out for Levi before he collapsed on top him. He nuzzled his nose into Levi’s hair and inhaled the sweet scent of sex mixed with sweat and leather.

They stayed motionless on the bed until Levi was the first to regain his breath, pushing Eren off of him and rolled onto his back as he threw his arm over his eyes, distantly registering Eren getting off the bed to dispose the condom before coming back. He heard more than felt Eren snuggle against him since the sound of leather rubbing against skin was a dead giveaway. Eren’s hand was reaching to scratch under his chin but yelped and quickly withdrew it.

“Ow! Why does your collar have to be sharp as well?” Eren complained as he nursed his pricked hand.

Levi chuckled. “You didn’t manage to hurt yourself during sex so that’s a win on your part. Besides, you were the one who put this collar on me in the first place.”

Eren pouted as he lightly whacked Levi’s chest. “Can you blame me? I thought you would look hot in it.”

Levi winced as he sat up. “I take it that you liked it since my ass is screaming for help. And seriously, Eren? A virgin punk boy and an experienced pastel beauty?”

“What? I thought it was a very creative scenario,” Eren defended.

“It was creative alright.” Levi reached behind his neck and unhooked his collar before taking off the rest of his clothes. He let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank fuck. I was burning under that.”

Eren chuckled and reached up to trace the newly-healed tattoo. “I figured as much. Do you want to take a shower first?”

Levi shrugged and turned over so that Eren was trapped under him. He leaned down to gently kiss him and hummed in content before pulling away. “We still have an hour before they come back. Want to join me?”

Eren grinned and captured Levi’s lips for a chaste kiss. “Yes. And maybe after we can look for more leather jackets for you to wear.”

“I love the way you think.”


	5. Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lights, cameras, kisses!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also known as 'Chapter 54.5,' after Eren found a ring for Levi.
> 
> This chapter was prompted by hi-im-pandaa‘s [beautiful collage](http://hi-im-pandaa.tumblr.com/post/140281351973/so-i-ve-been-working-on-this-project-for-a-while) of the Queen modeling and also magickitt‘s wonderful [birthday art](http://magickitt.tumblr.com/post/141338349923/happy-b-day-chouxcocoa-3-you-fantastical-fluff). ♥

“Yes, yes. Mhm. Yes, that sounds good to me. Uh huh. Okay. Can you text me the location just in case? Great, thanks! Bye now.” Eren ended the call and cheered. “Yes!”

“Did something good happen?” Levi asked as he glanced up from his editing. He saw his boyfriend cheerfully walk up to him and gave him a kiss. Putting his laptop aside, he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him down to sit with him on the couch.

Eren sat on Levi’s lap and looped his arms around the older man’s neck and leaned in for a kiss. Pulling away, he finally answered with, “Yeah. Remember how I got new designs and clothing selection for my online store?” At Levi’s nod, he continued, “Well, I finally managed to find a good photographer in the area who’s willing to do a shoot whenever I’m having a girl day so I can have new photos uploaded onto the website for a fresh new look.”

The gamer hummed and absentmindedly rubbed circles where his hands were rested on Eren’s hips and asked, “Would you like me to come with you?”

“Only if you have time, I don’t want you to fall behind on your work and pull an all-nighter again.”

“That was only once.”

Eren gave him a dubious look and Levi sighed. “Okay, maybe more than once,” he reluctantly agreed. “But I can make time and would love to see you model.”

“If you say so.” He sighed and leaned on Levi’s shoulder. “Do you think you can help model as well? It would be more fun if we did the shoot together.”

“Eren, I have no experience modeling.”

“Yeah, but everyone has to start somewhere.” Eren leaned back and tilted Levi’s head so he could look at him and smiled. “Just stand there and look pretty and you’ll be good.”

“You think I look pretty?”

Eren rolled his eyes at his mischievous smirk and brushed away Levi’s black locks before replying, “Really pretty. So pretty that I get jealous sometimes.”

“You don’t need to worry about that.” He leaned back, making Eren follow him as they situated themselves lying on the couch. Levi started petting Eren’s hair and let out a small grin when Eren hummed in content. “You’re the prettiest of them all and I’ll fight anyone who says otherwise,” he mumbled.

The brunet only snuggled closer and closed his eyes with a grin. “We both know that’s not true since Mikasa’s prettier.”

“She is pretty damn adorable,” Levi admitted, smiling when Eren laughed in agreement. He felt Eren shift in his arms but smirked at the camera when Eren pulled up his cellphone and took a selfie with him. Living with Eren made him get used being in front of cameras relatively quickly and he was always on guard in case Eren was vlogging or taking pictures to post on his Twitter.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and when he unlocked it, he saw that he received a notification from Eren. Pulling up his Twitter app, he saw that he was tagged in the selfie with the caption, _‘Found my newest model for the photoshoot!!! ♥♥♥’_

Turning off his phone so that his friends won’t bother him, he wrapped his arms around Eren and spent the rest of the afternoon lavishing Eren with chaste kisses and cuddles. He would get back to editing later.

* * *

Taking photos was a bigger process than Levi would have ever imagined. Like, he _knew_ that photography was difficult in itself, but watching Hitch, their photographer, direct everything from the poses to the lighting to the props gave him a newfound respect for anyone in this profession.

“Turn your body towards me a little- no, move ba- yes, like that. Tilt your head to the right and- perfect. Hold still for a few seconds-” Several shutter clicks echoed the room and Hitch stood up straight. “Great. Marlowe!”

Hitch’s assistant, Marlowe, a man with a bowl cut (interesting choice for a haircut but Levi wasn’t one to judge) immediately stood next to her. “I need you to change the background to the sky blue one and move the stands about an inch back.”

Marlowe nodded and left to follow her orders and the woman turned back to Eren. “And Eren, I need you to switch into your next set of outfits. You know what to do. We’ll come back to this in 30 or so after Mikasa.”

Eren nodded at her and took off the split-colored mint and lilac wig she had on. Brushing her hair with her fingers, she walked over to where Levi was and accepted the bottle of water that he passed to her. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Feel tired yet?”

“Just a little but it’s probably the heat from all the lights.” Eren laughed when Levi tried to wipe the sweat off her face with a baby wipe that was always on him. “Levi, don’t. I’m all gross and stuff.”

The man just shrugged. “It’s not the worst thing I’ve had to wipe off of you.” Levi chuckled when Eren gently shoved him with a pout. “How many more outfits?” he asked.

“Just three more singles and then it’ll be your turn and then the couple shots.”

Levi absentmindedly nodded, distracted with how perfect Eren looked in her blue sweater with star cut outs and baby blue skirt. Moving before he realized what he was doing, he edged his finger on top of the skirt where the skin was showing and just rested there.

Eren giggled at the light touch and kissed Levi’s brow. “You okay there?”

“Hm. Kinda. You’re very distracting for me to think of anything else but you.”

Having Levi openly state his attraction to her in public never failed to make her heart flutter with warmth. While it was amusing to have Levi fumble his words around her, especially before they started dating, it was usually when Levi spoke without thinking that his true feelings and thoughts were revealed.

She gave in to her urge to hug him and spun them around and nuzzled his nose. “I love you so much.”

Levi gave her a grin before wrapping his arms around her. “Love you too, babe.”

“Oh my god, you guys are doing it again.”

Eren laughed as she settled Levi back on the ground and turned to look at the unamused little Ackerman. “Hello to you too, Mikasa. You look great in that outfit. Right, Levi?”

“As cute as a button,” he agreed.

Mikasa huffed but she played with the hem of her shirt as an act of shyness. It was very endearing to see the usually stoic and mature Mikasa blush from little compliments.

 _‘Just like her dad,’_ Eren thought with a grin.

“Mikasa! Are you ready?” Hitch called.

“Coming!” Mikasa waved at them before running towards where the cameras were.

Levi watched over her, like the dad he was, while Eren went to the back to redo her makeup and fix her hair for the next shot. He was called over a few minutes later to get changed into the ‘punk-inspired’ clothing line and also had Eren do his makeup and gel his hair for him.

“Alright! Eren, you’re up again and then it’s your turn after, Levi,” Hitched called out again while Marlowe ran up to her to change her lens.

Eren gave Levi another kiss, careful not to smudge both of their makeup, and tagged in while Mikasa trotted towards him. “You look nice,” she commented when she saw him up close.

“Thanks, ‘Kasa. Did you enjoy yourself?”

She shrugged. “It wasn’t too bad. Ms. Hitch was nice and Mr. Marlowe helped me with my poses.”

“Not really your thing, huh?”

“Mm… not really, but I think it would be more fun if Armin and Annie were here.”

“Fair enough.” Levi rolled his shoulders as he waited for his turn.

They both watched Eren from the sidelines, commenting on how pretty she was. Despite living together for months and the possibility of marriage on the horizon, the two Ackermans were still Eren’s biggest fans. Mikasa felt happy when she saw how her dad would subconsciously smile when Eren looked their way. It was really nice to see him like this and she was glad that he made Eren happy as well.

Then it was Levi’s turn while Eren left to go change again. Mikasa almost laughed when she saw how awkward he was, but he slowly got the hang of doing poses without looking so stiff.

“Okay, now I want you to smile for me,” Hitch ordered from behind the camera.

This time, Mikasa snorted loudly when she saw the unnatural smile and Hitch abruptly leaned back.

“Levi, you need to relax. Try to think of something that makes you happy,” she advised.

“I have an idea!” Mikasa exclaimed. And before anyone could question or stop her, she ran to the back and returned with Eren being dragged behind her.

“Mikasa? What’s going on?”

Situated next to the camera, Mikasa smirked. “We need to make funny faces to make Dad smile.”

“I’m not a child, you know,” Levi said, clearly within earshot.

Ignoring her boyfriend, Eren mischievously smiled. “Sure. Let’s make Mr. Grumpy Pants smile for the scary camera.”

Levi rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help but smile when his daughter and Eren were making ridiculous faces at him and weird noises to go along with them. He didn’t even register that Hitch already took the photos until she said that they were done and that Eren was seated beside him on the ground.

“You did great,” she complimented.

“And _you_ look great,” he said, diverting the conversation that didn’t involve him needing help to smile.

Eren laughed. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Okay you two,” Hitch interrupted their lovey-doveyness. “Levi, I want you to lean towards Eren and grab her right shoulder… yes, like that. Eren, bring your knees up but part your legs so that your feet are pointed to each other. And Levi, turned to face Eren like you’re going to whisper something to her, and Eren, please face the camera… okay, perfect. Now stay still.”

For the second time today, Levi got distracted. He saw the column of Eren’s neck and without thinking, he started kissing the tanned flesh.

“Levi,” Eren giggled. “Focus.”

“I _am_ focused… on you.” He said as he nipped her neck to accentuate his point.

There was an audible groan near them (presumably Mikasa since her parents were embarrassing her again) while Hitch lets out a bark of laughter. “It’s fine, Eren. Actually… Levi, keep it up! It looks more natural this way and I’m sure your fans will go nuts for it.” She gave them a thumbs up and more shutter clicks followed.

Eren allowed herself to bask in on the attention Levi was giving her and at one point turned to face Levi and bit the tip of his nose. “I’m so using these pictures on my website,” she whispered.

“Go for it. I’ll just turn off my phone for the next two weeks,” he said, smiling at the camera when Eren leaned her head on his shoulder.

Flash forward a few days later and sure enough, the fans went wild for the new photos and Levi dedicated most of his time editing his videos again after turning off his social media notifications and apps. Hitch was nice enough to send them physical prints of the photoshoot and Eren went to buy frames for them all to decorate the walls of the house with.

But the best picture, in Levi’s opinion, was of them laughing together with big smiles on their faces.


	6. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment ~~you’ve~~ they’ve been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also known as 'Chapter 56.5,' before Mikasa's 'Draw My Life' video.
> 
> A thousand years later, I finally wrote it! This event is split into two and the next part will be posted tomorrow! :D

“Nn…”

Eren reluctantly opened their eyes to the morning sunlight painting the room. Reaching for their phone, they saw that they had five minutes before the alarm went off and huffed in irritation.

Not ready to start the day just yet, they wiggled under the covers to sleep for those few minutes left but warm arms encircled their waist and soft, fleeting kisses were pressed behind their neck distracting them from doing so.

Eren smiled. “Morning, Levi.”

“G’mornin’ Eren.” The reply was slightly slurred and Eren didn’t even need to turn around to see that Levi’s eyes were still closed.

A hand slithered its way up and rested flat on top of where their heart was, beating slowly but strong. Eren placed their hand on top of Levi’s, their rings clinking against each other. “Today’s the day,” they whispered.

“Mm.” Eren felt the vibration of Levi’s reply from his chest as he shuffled closer to hold them.

Eren was never going to get used to it, were they? Morning Levis were cuddly Levis and it always made their heart swell with affection. While their heart no longer beats wildly (thank goodness or else there would be some health issues they would have to ask their dad about) at these simple gestures, it still gave them a sense of comfort and familiarity.

Levi yawned behind them and Eren could already see the scrunched up nose and eyelids struggling to function so early in the morning. Adorable.

The alarm beeped loudly and Eren heard Levi groaning behind them as they turned it off. Untangling themselves, they sat up and hooked their leg over Levi’s, hovering over the man who still refused to wake up. Leaning down, they nuzzled their nose with Levi’s until he finally opened his eyes and Eren grinned at the sleepy look on his face. “Good morning, soon-to-be husband.”

“Ugh, morning breath,” Levi said and Eren laughed. “And good morning to you as well soon-to-be…?”

“It’s a surprise.” They gave him a wink before getting off the bed and stretched. “It looks like it’s going to be a beautiful day.”

Levi propped himself with one hand on his cheek, staring at his future significant other as they opened the doors to the beautiful view of the beach. The natural sunlight made Eren glow as they stepped into the balcony and Levi watched with fondness as they spun around and breathed in the fresh air.

When the newly-engaged couple talked about what they would do for their wedding, Levi knew from the start that Eren was holding back on telling him of what they truly wanted. But after days of prodding and teasing in bed later, Eren finally admitted that they have always wanted a destination wedding in a tropical climate.

Levi on the other hand, never really had a preference of where the wedding would take place; he would’ve been fine with just going down to city hall and sign the official documents and go out for dinner with their friends to celebrate their marriage, but it was because of his nonchalance that Eren was nervous about suggesting their grandiose idea in the first place.

“Don’t worry about it,” he told Eren before kissing them. “I’m sure Mikasa would be ecstatic to go and it would be a nice for maman to relax for once, but I hope you’re okay with my uncle getting shitfaced drunk during the reception. He fucking loves cocktails.”

The morning after, he was pleasantly drained and bedridden with Eren beside him, on their laptops to start planning for their big day.

_Knock knock._

Before Levi could even sit up properly, Eren was already at the door with a smile on their face, leaning down to kiss the woman on the cheek. “Hi, Mom!”

“Morning, sunshine. I see that you’re not ready yet,” Carla said as she stared at her child’s apricot-colored pajamas.

“Yes, yes, I’ll go get ready now.” Peering behind her, Eren pinched Mikasa’s cheek. “Morning, sweetheart. Ready for a long day?”

“I’m always ready to see Dad cry,” the little Ackerman teased.

“Oi!”

Carla laughed as she let herself in with Mikasa behind her. “Go on now, Eren. We’ll look after your soon-to-be husband while you wash up.”

With a nod, Eren left to the connecting bathroom just as Mikasa kicked off her sandals and jumped on top of her Dad. “Oof.”

“Geez, kiddo. Give a guy a warning will ya?” Levi lifted her off his stomach with a wince while Mikasa giggled, settling in next to him.

“Morning, sweetie. How are you?” Carla asked, deciding to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Still sleepy, Carla.” He yawned again for emphasis. “Had to edit and upload a video before heading to bed last night.”

“You shouldn’t be working while you’re on vacation,” she scolded. “You and Grisha are alike – workaholics, the both of you.”

“Gotta save for this one’s college funds.” Levi poked Mikasa on the side which prompted her to poke him back.

Carla sighed. “Well, I hope you won’t have any more videos to deal with for the rest of the week we’re staying here. The point of a vacation is to relax, not being busy.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Have you tried speaking with my maman? She’s the definition of being busy. Almost had to drag her out of her store so that she could be here.”

At the mention of the lady Ackerman, Carla beamed. “Oh, Kuchel? She’s just as charming as I thought she would be. You have such a beautiful mother, Levi. If we met when we were younger, I would definitely-”

_“Mom!”_

The three on the bed turned to see Eren in their bathrobe, flushed in embarrassment from what their mother possibly would have said. Eren crossed their arms and jutted their hips to the side and gave the woman a hard look.

Carla only laughed. “I’m only kidding, Eren. You know that Grisha is the only one for me,” she said, waving her left hand that bore her wedding ring.

Eren still pouted when Carla went up to them and kissed both sides of their cheeks. “Let’s go now. We need to get ourselves pampered and ready.”

Eren nodded and bent down to give Levi one more kiss. “I’ll see you at the altar,” they whispered.

“Yeah. I’ll see you there.” Levi’s own heart fluttered when he said that. It was really happening. In just a few hours, he would be married to the most wonderful person in the world and his family would grow.

Mikasa waved him farewell and the moment the door closed shut, he was out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the big day.

When he finished shaving and getting ready, he wasn’t surprised at all to see his friends in the room waiting for him with big smiles on their faces.

“There he is,” Erwin said, a proud tone in his voice. “You ready to be dolled up, champ?”

“Totally,” Levi replied sarcastically.

The blond man passed Levi his dry-cleaned suit he picked up earlier. “Take your time; we have a few hours until the actual ceremony. Isabel and Kuchel are overseeing things and setting up along with Eren’s friends.”

“And where’s Hange in all of this?” Levi asked suspiciously.

“They’re talking up a storm with that front desk worker – Moblit, was it?”

“If you mean talking as in harassing the poor man, then yes, they’re doing their version of flirting,” Mike added.

Levi looked amused at the revelation and made a mental note to grill Hange for details later once they had a few drinks at the reception.

Farlan started brewing some tea while the rest of the guys settled outside onto the patio, overlooking the beautiful scene of the beach, listening to the birds chirping and the sun shining over them.

“You know, never in a million years would I have imagined that it would be like this.”

Levi looked at Mike. “Like what?”

“Like you getting married. On a beach. Having a wedding on a beach with friends together,” he elaborated.

“Yeah, Lee. Izzy and I thought you would go solo for the rest of your life, taking care of Mikasa until _she_ gets married and play video games until your fingers fall off,” Farlan said as he passed Levi his tea.

Levi accepted it with his favorite finger and took a sip before replying, “Honestly, I didn’t expect this to go this way either. But it’s… nice. Really nice.”

“There’s that look again,” Farlan said in a sing-song voice.

“What look?”

Erwin chuckled as he leaned against his husband. “The look that says that you’ve fallen victim to the pits of love.”

Levi rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help but smile since it was true. Eren had him wrapped around their finger and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

“Here you go.”

Levi finished tying his purple bowtie to see Mikasa passing him the white flower crown.

“Thanks, Mikasa.” He accepted the flowers and placed it on his head. “How do I look?”

“You look great, Dad.” She smiled as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Very handsome.”

“And you look beautiful yourself, sweetheart.”

“…Dad? Are you tearing up already?” she giggled.

“Shaddup.” Despite what he said, he sniffled and blinked the tears that were already forming.

“Alright, save some for the altar,” Farlan popped from behind, donning a similar suit to Levi’s but with a mint green bowtie instead. He patted Levi’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s almost time to start and we need to get into place. Just remember how we did during rehearsal and we should be fine.”

Levi adjusted his bowtie once more. “Is everything set up?” he asked Farlan.

“Almost. I’ll probably miss the first bit of the reception to have everything prepared, but it’ll be perfect.”

Levi nodded. “Thanks, Far.” The sandy blond man gave him a thumbs up and Levi took Mikasa’s hand and left the room.

As they walked down the hallways of the hotel to their destination, Mikasa noticed her dad’s hand was shaking and started to clam up. “Nervous?” she whispered.

“Only a little.”

“Why?”

“I’m not entirely sure. I’m excited but I don’t want to mess something up. What happens if I forget to say something?”

“Just as long as you say ‘I do,’ then everything will be fine.”

“Must be great to be 12 and not worry about these things, huh?”

“Yup!”

They made it out to the beach where everyone else was, dressed in black and pastels (their wedding colors of course). His maman ran over to him and enveloped him in a tight hug. He was certain that she would kiss him as well, but didn’t do it or else she would’ve left a big lipstick mark and that wouldn’t be a good thing at this time.

“Ohhh! Mon petit chou, congratulations!” She was already tearing up and Levi returned the hug.

“Thank you, Maman, but save those words when I actually don’t pass out, alright?” he joked.

The woman chuckled and sidestepped so that he could shake his hand with his uncle.

“Lookin’ good, sport. You’re going to be a married man in a few minutes. You did well.”

Levi gave him a rare smile. “Thanks, Uncle Kenny.”

“Alright, everyone! Places!” Hange yelled from the altar which was a trellis arch woven with flowers.

“Why did I agree to let them officiate the wedding?” Levi muttered under his breath.

“Because they begged and wouldn’t leave the house until you said yes,” Mikasa helpfully reminded him.

Kuchel laughed at his groan of exasperation and held his hands with hers. “I wish you all the best, Rivaille. I know everything is going to be just perfect.”

“Thanks, Maman. Thank you for everything.”

She smiled and pinched his cheek before looping her arm with Kenny’s as they took their seat.

Mikasa hugged his torso and said, “Good luck, Dad,” before heading off to where Annie was waiting for her with her basket of flowers.

Finally by himself, Levi took a deep breath as he walked up to the altar, some of the music already started playing in the background.

“Hey there. You ready?” Hange greeted.

“Everyone has been asking me that all morning and fuck yes, I’m ready.”

“That’s the spirit!” they laughed.

Levi huffed, but his ears picked up the change of song. He turned to see Mikasa and Annie tossing flower petals around. Thankfully, the only guests were his and Eren’s close family and friends so the walkway wasn’t that far along. Armin followed behind as he carefully held the pillow out that held the two wedding bands. Since they decided that the wedding was going to be small, they didn’t really have groomsmen or bridesmaids, but Levi chose Farlan to be his best man while Eren picked Historia to be their maid of honor for the ceremony.

Levi’s heart sped up when the music changed again and around the hedges came Eren in a purple suit with his arm looped with Grisha’s while the other held the bouquet of red and white roses. Eren looked absolutely beautiful with the white flower crown nestled on top of his brown locks and his green and gold eyes shined bright as he approached closer. Levi couldn’t tear his eyes away from him.

When Grisha let go of Eren with a sniffle, Levi offered his hand which Eren accepted.

“Damn, Levi, crying already?” Hange cackled.

Levi didn’t even notice the tears streaming down his cheeks, too busy staring at the literal angel standing right in front of him, unconsciously smiling despite Hange’s teasing.

Eren offered him a beautiful smile in return, eyes sparkling from the water reflecting the light near them as he looked at his lover. The amount of love that he was emitting was almost overwhelming.

“Get a room you two!” Jean heckled with Connie wolf-whistling along.

Everyone, including the couple, laughed and everything melted into a calm and relaxed atmosphere.

Hange cleared their throat. “Alright, settle down. Let’s get started so these two dorks will be officially married, okay?”

The guests cheered at that and both Eren and Levi chuckled. “You look handsome,” Eren whispered.

“And you look gorgeous. Like, what the fuck,” Levi whispered back, eliciting another chucking from Eren.

“AHEM.”

They both winked at each other at the same time and turned to Hange for them to officially start.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”

The rest of the speech was muffled in Levi’s mind. All he could pay attention to was Eren subtly squeezing his hand and sneaking in looks as Hange was still speaking. The sound of the waters crashing onto the sandy beach in the distance almost made everything seem like a dream, but it wasn’t. Not with the way Eren looked at him when he said his vows and not the way he said his own with tears streaming down his face and his voice turning wobbly near the end.

Yeah, definitely not a dream when he said his ‘I do’ with confidence and as did Eren, taking the silver bands from the pillow Armin was eagerly holding up, and exchanging their wedding bands with shaky fingers and shy smiles.

What was dream-like was when Eren captured his lips into a kiss when Hange finally pronounced them husband and husband (and sometimes wife or significant other), and him responding back by pulling Eren down to his level and kissing his now-husband for all he was worth, their friends and family cheering in the background and throwing more flower petals around them.

Pulling away, Levi pressed their foreheads together and he blinked away his tears as did Eren.

Eren gave him a chaste kiss and smiled. “I love you, Mr. Rivaille Ackerman.”

“And I fucking love you, Mr. Eren Ackerman,” Levi responded back with his own kiss.

“And I would love it if we got some food already,” Mikasa butted in.

They both pulled away and laughed and Mikasa smiled at them. They pulled her up and kissed on each side of her cheek and she giggled at the attention.

“Congratulations, Dad. And congratulations, Anne.”

“Thank you, Mikasa,” they said unanimously.

Passing the bouquet to Mikasa and Mikasa to Eren, Levi bent down and held Eren into a bridal-style position and walked down the aisle despite his husband’s and child’s protests. “Just let me redeem myself from the first incident,” he said.

Everyone else clapped and cheered as he passed them, taking pictures on their phones and following them back to the hotel to change out of their outfits.

Because what was a tropical wedding without some swimming?


	7. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to get this party started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also known as 'Chapter 56.6' since it's still the same day as the wedding, but it's at night. ;)
> 
> Contains both bottom Eren and Levi. ^O^

One more loop, straighten and tighten and-

“Done,” Levi sighed as he pulled the tie a little to give his neck a little more breathing room.

After spending the day at the beach with everyone and taking wedding photos in their suits (and swimsuits), it was finally time for the reception. Levi didn’t need to wear the jacket he had on earlier but he decided to wear a waistcoat over his shirt to look classy yet casual. He adjusted the flower crown on his head when the bathroom door opened behind him.

“Hey, Eren? Can you help me with- whoa.”

Eren laughed at his reaction and stepped into the room and spun around. “What do you think?”

“You look gorgeous,” Levi breathed out, his eyes whipping around to see [the dress](http://www.dhresource.com/albu_879309174_00-1.0x0/2015-new-design-sweetheart-light-purple-a.jpg) hug around Eren’s form perfectly to give an almost hourglass silhouette. “So are you..?”

“Oh no, no. I’m still a boy and I want you to use he/him pronouns, but I just really wanted to wear this dress. It took me such a long time to modify it and it would be a shame if I didn’t at least wear it once while we’re here.”

Levi walked up to him and held Eren’s hands together with his. He stood on his toes slightly to give Eren a quick kiss and smiled. “You look breathtaking in it, Eren. You spent a lot of hours on it, yeah?”

“Thank you, and yeah, I did. It was a pain to hide it from you and a bigger pain in the ass creating these petals out of chiffon and doing the beadwork.” Eren bent his head down so that Levi wouldn’t have to strain to reach him. It also didn’t help that he was also wearing heels (so that the dress he spent countless of hours on wouldn’t drag on the floor) that gave him an additional two inches over his lover than normal.

They lazily kissed for a minute before parting to breathe. Levi reached up to caress Eren’s cheek. “Can we forgo the reception and skip straight into the honeymoon?” he purred.

Eren batted his eyelashes as he hummed. “As tempting as that sounds, I’m sure either your maman or my mom would hunt us down for skipping the party.” Another kiss and Eren stepped away or else he would be sucked into Levi’s love spell again. He helped Levi adjust his crown and then clasped the older man’s hand. “Come on. I’m _not_ going to miss seeing your uncle getting drunk.”

Levi groaned in annoyance as they left their room. “Let’s just pray that he won’t get his hands on a microphone.”

* * *

The reception was held indoors this time, near the beach where they got married but still had a beautiful oceanfront view. The walls were decorated with local flowers and the tables were huddled close together since everyone at this point knew each other and it left more space for the dance floor.

Levi made it a point to enter the reception carrying Eren in his arms – bridal-style of course – and everyone in the room clapped, cheered, and whistled at their entrance before moving on to mingle at the open bar (Levi tried not to wince when he noticed that his uncle already had different drinks in each of his hands). Jean passed some sort of blue drink to Eren while Hange gave Levi what appeared to be a mojito.

“Did you do something to this?” Despite his suspicions, he still took a sip and so far, nothing was off.

Hange laughed. “Any other day I would add something to it, but not on your wedding night. Ya need to stay coherent later on for some fun, ey?” They wiggled their eyebrows and not-so-subtly nudged him.

Levi rolled his eyes and changed the subject. “So Eyebrows informed me that you’ve been flirting with the front desk worker this morning.”

“Oh, Moblit? He’s a real cutie but I think I might’ve came on too strong,” they pondered, tapping their chin with their index finger.

“It takes a real special person to be able to handle your craziness,” Levi said. “You know, we’re still going to be here all week. Maybe cause a ruckus and have him run over to see how he does with damage control. And if he passes, you can tie him up and bring him back home with us.”

Hange clapped their hands. “That’s a great idea, Levi!” Their eyes sparkled with mischief before turning around and walking away.

“Wait- Hange, no. I was just joking. Hange.” Levi groaned as they skipped their merry way to Erwin and excitedly chatted up with the man who would no doubt help them with whatever plan they were thinking of. He felt a headache forming. At least Mikasa wasn’t a part of it this time. Hopefully.

Levi made a mental note to keep Mikasa out of arm’s reach from Hange for the rest of the week.

* * *

“-and this poor sap, he was so whipped even before he even met Eren. Levi always had neurotic tendencies when it comes to cleaning but what took Kuchel years and years of trying to get him into the kitchen, Eren managed to do it in a few videos.”

Levi buried his face into the crook of Eren’s neck and shoulder with a groan, trying to hide away from Erwin’s speech about his and Eren’s relationship. He expected as much that Erwin would have a monologue instead of the short and traditional toast (that Farlan was supposed to do but he had to do something else to prepare for later that night).

“Don’t forget about the time he bought an obscene amount of stuff to send to Eren for a fanmail package,” Mike called out.

“I need new friends,” Levi mumbled. Eren only laughed at the comment.

“Of course, how could I forget the day that Hange called me up in the morning and drove around the city to buy some doughnuts to placate Levi as we teased him when we watched Eren’s livestream. To think that a few weeks after, Mikasa came up with a brilliant plan and all of us conspired together to make sure Levi got himself on the plane to Canada to meet Eren.”

“Thanks for bringing him to me,” Eren said loudly and Erwin gave him a thumbs up and a wink in return before resuming.

“Of course, we didn’t expect him to actually bring Eren back with him. It took a few months of waiting and watching this love-struck man count down the days until Eren arrived, and I’ve never seen Levi more awkward yet comfortable when Eren actually started living with them. I thought they would confess much later from the way things were progressing, but Mikasa sped up the process and I lost $10 in a bet to her.”

Mikasa cheered at that while the rest of the adults chuckled.

“Suffice to say that they instantly hit it off and months later, here we are. Levi-”

Said man sat up when Erwin directed his smile towards him.

“Congratulations on your marriage to a wonderful person who can make you smile and laugh. And Eren, a toast to you for opening Levi’s heart and loving him back. There will be rough days since you two are popular internet icons with unstable hours and heavy workload, but I’m confident that you two will work it out.”

Erwin raised his glass and as did everyone else, saying “Cheers!” unanimously and taking a drink. Levi stood up and outstretched his arms to Erwin and gave him a hug and Eren followed the action right after.

“Thanks, Erwin,” Levi said.

“My pleasure, Levi. I truly do mean it.” Erwin gave Levi a hearty clap on the shoulder before sitting down.

After Historia gave her toast to Levi and their parents toasting them, the couple stood up with the arms linked together and glasses in their hands.

“Okay, you all know that I’m not good with this shit so I’ll keep it short,” Levi started off. “We literally can’t thank you all enough for being here and supporting us from the beginning of our relationship but this goes out to Mikasa for giving us a literal shove for us to be together and for how we got to this point today.”

“To Mikasa!” Eren cheered.

“Mikasa!” Everyone followed and took a drink. Mikasa sipped on her mocktail, but her cheeks had an adorable red hue from the attention.

Eren and Levi kissed the top of her head as they went onto the dancefloor for their first dance of the evening and Eren could literally see Levi mentally counting each step he took. The brunet leaned close so that Levi’s gaze was directed back at him and gave his husband a reassuring smile. “Hey, you’re doing fine. Don’t worry if you step on me or something.”

“I’m more concerned about ripping and ruining your dress,” Levi admitted.

“You’re sweet but it’s alright if it gets scuffed up.” Eren squeezed their interlocked hands as they rocked back and forth to the music. “Today has been perfect,” he sighed.

“It was,” Levi agreed. “Though, I have a little surprise for you for our honeymoon.”

Eren perked up. “Really? What is it?”

“It’s a surprise,” he smirked.

“You’re such a tease.” Eren briefly pouted but his lips formed into a smile when Levi laughed.

When their song ended, Eren was dancing with his dad while Levi danced with his maman before switching dance partners with Isabel, but then Farlan came to butt in to steal her away. (Farlan gave Levi a wink as he passed the keycard and the man sighed in relief, knowing that all was going to plan.) At one point, Eren and Levi were in an odd, ring-around-a-rosie formation with the kids, hand-in-hand, and just danced in a circle with the kids giggled to themselves until the song changed.

_♪Money maker, rump shaker♪_

Eren squealed and ran to the center of the dance floor with the kids. Levi watched in surprise and amazement as they danced to one of Eren’s kpop songs in perfect synchronization. From the corner of his eye, he saw Mike and Bertholdt holding out their phones to record while Erwin and Reiner were cheering from the sideline. He grinned when the part of the song made them shake their hips and he covered his mouth with his hand to hide his laughter when Connie and Jean joined in, but their moves were more extravagant and overemphasized but no less energetic.

When the song finished, Eren came back over to him, slightly sweaty from all the dancing, and brushed his lips over Levi’s cheek. “Is it time to cut the cake yet?”

“So soon already?”

Eren puckered his lips. “I want to see my surprise now.”

“Just a few more hours until it’s over, Eren. Then we can-”

“Testing. Testing. Is this thing even on?”

Levi whipped his head and stared in horror when his uncle, slightly swaying from where he was standing, tapped on the microphone and peering into it as though it would magically start working when it already was.

 _“Farlan!”_ Levi hissed out and the sandy blond man was there to the rescue, grabbing the microphone from the older Ackerman’s hand and supporting him on the shoulder.

“Easy there, old man. Wouldn’t want ya to break anything,” Farlan said as he guided Kenny to sit down. “Hey, how about we go cut the cake and then have the bouquet toss?” he said into the microphone.

“See? Farlan knows what’s up.” And before Levi could protest, Eren took his hand and took them to the table where their wedding cake was. It was a magnificent three-tiered cake and Eren could almost hear Levi drooling beside him since he was the one that picked out the flavors in the first place.

 _‘This man and his sweets, I swear,’_ Eren thought to himself as they cut the first slice together.

They looked at each other with their plate of cake in their hands, wondering if they were actually going to do the thing or not, trying to ignore their friends’ taunting for them to do it.

Surprisingly, it was Levi who smashed the cake into Eren’s face and then had a mouthful of buttercream in return. Everyone was howling in laughter and Eren licked the frosting from Levi’s cheek while Levi licked off a piece of cake off of Eren’s nose.

“Mm… vanilla. Delicious.”

Eren chuckled and kissed Levi one more time to spread the whipped cream on their lips before their friends brought them towels to wash off their faces with.

After cleaning off, Eren could see the jitteriness from his friends, waiting for him to do the traditional bouquet toss. Excusing himself from Levi, he grabbed the bouquet from his table and as expected, his friends floundered to the open dance floor and Eren waved around the red and white roses. “Okay everyone, let’s see who’s next.” Turning around, he tossed the bouquet back and heard clamoring behind him.

Levi laughed when Armin emerged from the madness with the bouquet in his hands, face as red as the roses were. Mikasa and Annie were beside him and gave each other a look before they kissed on each side of Armin’s cheek and giggled when Armin covered his face with the roses.

Seeing Eren consoling Sasha – “I’m sure he’ll pop the question soon, Sash…” – Levi marched right behind him and picked him up and carried him on his shoulder and headed towards Farlan and took the microphone. “Thank you, everyone, for a wonderful evening and I hope none of you get a nasty hangover – except for you, Uncle Kenny, you deserve the worst since I see you drinking straight vodka now – but Eren and I have some prior engagements to go to. We’ll see you all soon.”

Passing the microphone back to Farlan, he waved everyone goodbye and stuck his favorite finger back when his friends whistled and catcalled at them as they left.

“REMEMBER TO WEAR PROTECTION!” his maman and his mother-in-law, Carla, of all people, yelled behind them before the door closed.

“Oh my god, that was so embarrassing,” Eren grumbled.

“Which part? Me carrying you out like a princess or our moms telling us to practice safe sex? Or is it because that everyone knows what we’re planning to do?”

“All of it,” Eren pouted. “And would you let me down now?”

“Of course.” They were already outside of the hotel when Levi settled Eren onto the ground.

He smiled when Eren gasped. “Did you…?”

“Your chariot awaits, my king.” He offered his hand and Eren accepted it, slowly walking towards the carriage that was being dragged by horses.

“I can’t believe this,” Eren said in wonder when they got in.

Levi tapped the driver’s to let him know they were ready and the carriage started moving.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Eren looked at him with confusion. “But I thought _this_ was the surprise.”

Levi held Eren’s hand with his and absentmindedly rubbed his thumb across his husband’s palm. “Oh, you’ll see.”

Eren leaned his head on Levi’s shoulder as the horses trotted down the street away from their hotel. Eren would point out some interesting shops or restaurants, which Levi would hum in reply, but had no inkling of an idea where Levi was taking him. To another beach perhaps?

The horses stopped and Eren blinked when he realized that he blanked out for a moment. Accepting Levi’s hand again, he looked around to see that they were in the front entrance of a resort?

Before he could question it, Levi took his hand and led him through the main lobby and towards the back area where a bridge was. It was dark, but the bridge was well-lit and it wasn’t until a few more steps until Eren realized what was happening.

“You fucking didn’t.”

Levi stopped at the corresponding suite and turned to Eren with a smirk. “I fucking did.” He pulled out a suite card and swiped it, the light turned green and he entered inside with Eren following him.

Eren could barely contain his excitement. “You got us a private, over-the-water bungalow?!” He didn’t even wait for Levi to respond as he ran excitedly around. “Look at this view! I can’t believe we’re right above the ocean. And we have our own little pool and hot tub too? This is amazing!”

“I’m glad you like it. This section was recently opened and I got Farlan to get everything set up for me. Our clothes are already packed in the dressers, by the way.”

Eren went back inside and lunged at Levi, knocking the shorter man on the king-sized bed and kicking off his heels. “I fucking love you.” He pressed kisses all over Levi’s face. “This is so romantic, Levi. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Levi allowed himself to bask in Eren’s kisses before pressing the back of the brunet’s neck so that he could capture Eren’s lip into a proper kiss. “You’re welcome, Eren,” he breathed out. “I take it you like your little surprise?”

“It’s perfect, Levi,” he sniffled.

Levi hushed him by kissing the corners of Eren’s beautiful mismatched eyes. “ _You_ are perfect, love,” he whispered.

Eren closed his eyes and kissed his husband, slipping his tongue inside and groaned when Levi’s tongue danced with his. He took off the flower crowns that were miraculously still on their heads and placed them on the nightstands, still kissing Levi all the while as he also reached down to take off Levi’s shoes.

Pulling away, Eren pushed himself off of Levi and made himself comfortable on the next of pillows. Giving Levi a sultry look, Eren gestured for him to come closer. “I have a little surprise for you too.”

“Oh? What is it?” Levi’s eyes were half-lidded and he followed Eren’s fingers that were dancing around the skirt part of the dress.

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Eren briefly pulled up the dress and Levi got himself underneath the light fabric.

Levi took a sharp inhale of breath at what he saw. “Fuck.”

“Do you like it?” Eren’s words were teasing, but he gasped when there was a sharp sting on his thighs.

“Yes, I fucking do.” Levi pulled the purple lacy garter with his finger and let it snap back to Eren’s thick thighs. “Pardon my manners; I shouldn’t be using my hands, should I?” He grazed his teeth around the edge of the fabric, nipping the skin around it in a torturously slow pace.

Eren moaned when Levi would drag the garter down about an inch, licking and biting the skin above, and then move down a little more and repeating the process. He was already getting hard and he needed some fiction soon.

Finally, Levi pulled the garter off and crawled over Eren with it in his mouth. Chuckling, Eren took it and placed it on the bedside and scratched Levi’s chin. “Good boy.”

Levi growled, which made Eren laugh, before he dove for Eren’s sensitive neck. He pulled up the dress while his mouth was preoccupied and massaged the inner thighs, pointedly making sure he didn’t touch the one place Eren needed the most attention on just yet. He wanted to take it slow this time, but it was getting difficult when Eren was moaning and making delicious sounds in his ear that were begging him to go faster. Giving mercy after marking Eren’s neck, he palmed Eren’s cock that was straining against the sinful white panties he decided to wear along with the garter.

Eren sighed in relief but clutched Levi’s arms when he wasn’t going as fast as he wanted him to. “Please…”

Levi pulled the panties to the side so that he could wrap his hand around Eren’s length, pumping at a leisurely pace. “Like this?”

Eren shook his head. “Ah- mm… no… faster.”

“Okay.” Levi slightly went faster but nowhere near what Eren wanted him to do and he knew it. He was going to drag this night as long as he could.

“Levi, please.” Eren helped Levi unbutton his waistcoat and dress shirt under it. Eren reached forward to kiss the pale chest, he swirled his tongue over Levi’s nipple, thrusting his hips upward so Levi could take a hint. “Please go faster, Levi. I need it,” he begged.

Levi groaned, feeling his self-restraint crumble to tiny pieces. Moving his hand, he muffled Eren’s moans with his mouth, spreading the pre-come and making it slick and easier for him as he tightened his hold and worked Eren in the faster pace that he desired.

Their kisses turned sloppy and Levi just found purchase on Eren’s neck again while Eren lets out breathy sighs and quiet gasps whenever Levi’s hand did something just right.

Eren moaned when Levi’s other hand massaged the back of his neck – his weak point – and he was getting close, but he needed more.

“Levi, love. Stop.”

Immediately, hands were off him and Levi sat up straight and had a worried look on his face. “Is everything alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Eren shook his head and turned to show his back to Levi. “I need you to help me take off this dress. I don’t want to get it dirty. Cleaning cum out of chiffon and silk will be a real pain in the ass to deal with.”

Levi chuckled in agreement and pulled down the zipper and helped Eren slip out of the dress and laid it flat on a nearby table. He also took off the rest of his shirt and trousers and socks before getting back on the bed on top of Eren.

Eren caressed Levi’s cheek and pulled him in for a soft kiss while his other hand dipped under Levi’s boxer briefs and he hummed when he felt how hard he was. “I prep or you prep?” Eren asked.

“I’ll do it.” Levi reached over the nightstand and pulled out the drawer where the lube and condoms were. Warming his fingers with the lube and pulling down the panties with his other hand, he waited until Eren gave him a nod and slipped a finger inside slowly.

Eren inhaled whenever Levi pulled his finger out and exhaled when he pushed it back in. They had done this plenty of times before so that it no longer feels like a stretch, but Levi was always cautious and made sure that Eren was completely relaxed until he could take in another finger.

When Eren’s hips started moving, Levi pushed in another finger along with the first. He planted kisses down Eren’s collarbone and sucked on a nipple to distract Eren from the slight burn. He crooked his fingers and searched along the walls until Eren harshly gasped, hands clutched his arms and he felt nails dig into his skin but he paid no attention to it. He massaged the spot a few times as punishment for Eren making him go faster, teasing his brunet with different speeds and fleeting touches.

“Levi, I need you now, _please_.”

Eren whined from the loss of Levi’s fingers leaving him but he remained patient when Levi took off his boxer briefs and rolled on the condom. Eren eagerly wrapped his legs around Levi’s hips and pulled the man closer, laughing when Levi stumbled and almost crashed on top of him. Giving him a kiss as an apology, Eren helped Levi stroke his cock with lube and sighed in relief when he felt the head nudge his entrance.

Levi placed a kiss on his brow and looked into his eyes. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Eren bit his lips at the initial intrusion but quickly calmed himself down to let Levi pushed all the way in. Eren groaned at the feeling of being filled and allowed himself to savor the slow burn whenever Levi pulled out before pushing in. “Mm…”

It wasn’t frantic and it wasn’t rushed – not this time at least. Levi watched the way Eren would wince when he pulled out a bit too quickly and the way Eren would sigh in content when he slowly pushed his way in. He gyrated his hips in a languid manner that would make Eren moan and kiss the swollen lips because they were too tempting to resist.

Even when he found Eren’s prostate and when he felt close, he didn’t go faster. He was enjoying the slow pace that they established and he loved seeing Eren’s facial expressions and the way his golden body would move along with his in perfect harmony.

However, when Eren’s eyes were on his and the amount of love staring into his soul was enough for him to reach his peak with Eren’s name on his lips.

Eren came soon after with a low moan, untouched and boneless on the bed. He pulled Levi down for a slow kiss, letting go when Levi pulled out.

Levi tied the condom and threw it in the waste bin before heading to the bathroom to get a towel to clean themselves up. Entering the bedroom area, Eren was already curled up in a ball and was looking at him underneath the pillows and batted his eyelashes at him. God, how did he get so lucky to be with a person as perfect as Eren?

After towel-cleaning themselves, Levi went under the covers and pulled Eren close to him and nuzzled the back of his neck. “I love you.”

Eren flipped around so that he could kiss Levi’s brow. “I love you too. Are we taking a little break before we go for another round?”

“Yeah. I need to rest these old bones before another.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Maybe you should’ve drank more milk as a kid. It would’ve helped with your height along with strong, healthy bones.”

Levi whacked him with a pillow. “Go take a fucking nap, you little shit.”

“Well, you married this little shit so bleh.” Eren childishly stuck his tongue out before hiding under the pillows.

Levi tickled the bare skin of Eren’s sides and smiled when Eren laughed. “So I did.”

* * *

It wasn’t the bright sunlight or Eren’s alarm that woke him up this time; his body and mind betrayed him and woke up on its own.

Levi groaned and patted the spot next to him to feel that it was empty. Frowning and a little disoriented, he sat up and rubbed his eyes to see that yes, Eren wasn’t in bed and- fuck, his body was sore all over after a long night of fun.

Yawning, he glanced out to the veranda to see that Eren was out there, lounging on one of the chairs with his back facing him. It looked like it wasn’t even dawn yet, but it seemed like Eren was waiting for the sunrise.

Silently, as to not disturb Eren of his awaken state, he headed off to the bathroom to brush his teeth and freshen up before joining them. He blindly switched on the lights and clenched his eyes since the bathroom was completely white and it was too early for this shit. Blinking to get his vision back, he made his way to the counter and did a double-take on his reflection.

He was literally covered in marks from his neck to his calves. His inner thighs and neck took the most damage and he winced when he touched one of the markings. Damn, Eren really went all out, huh? Levi remembered how passionate Eren was, on his knees, taking Levi in his mouth in the shower. Levi swore that Eren was trying to suck the life out of him that way since Eren gave him a cheeky grin as he licked the come off his face and stuck his tongue out for more-

Fuck.

He was getting hard thinking about it.

Groaning in defeat, Levi quickly cleaned himself and after tying the complimentary bathrobe on, he stopped by the nightstand and stashed the almost-empty bottle of lube in the pocket.

He stepped outside and breathed in the fresh air. It was different than the city air back home and Levi made a note to himself to come and visit every year just to relax in this wondrous place. But first, he had something he needed Eren to do for him.

He walked closer and the creaky wooden floorboards gave him away because Eren turned and looked at him with a smile. “Hey, morning you. Got enough sleep?”

Levi didn’t reply to the cheerful greeting. Instead, he straddled on top of Eren’s lap, despite there being a perfectly good chair beside them, and leaned in close.

“Uh? Levi?” Eren decided to ask after a minute of staring.

“I’m horny.” There was no need to beat around the bush considering what they were doing a few hours ago.

Eren blinked slowly before the words registered. “Oh. Uh…”

“You don’t want to?” Levi kissed down Eren’s jaw but then abruptly stopped. “Oh shit, sorry. I didn’t ask. I’ll just-”

“You’re sweet when you’re worried,” Eren laughed. “But I’m still a boy, Levi, so no worries. Besides, you enjoy it when I finger you whenever I’m having a girl day,” he winked. “I was just surprised that you wanted sex so early in the morning but I’m not complaining.” He fiddled with the front of Levi’s bathrobe to let it fall open, placing his hands down Levi’s chest with all his marks and kissing each one of them. “You look so good in these. Should I make more marks?”

“Ngh. L-later. I just need your cock in me like right now.” Levi fumbled to grab the bottle of lube and passed it to a shocked Eren.

“O-oh, okay. Yeah. I can do that.” Eren uncapped the bottle and slicked his fingers with the lube, quickly slipping a finger in Levi. It wasn’t often that the older man was desperate to be filled but what kind of husband would he be if he didn’t placate his lover’s desires?

Besides, he was always hard whenever Levi got needy.

Pushing in another finger, Eren searched the bathrobe pockets for the condom and couldn’t find it. “Levi? Where’s the condom?”

Levi exhaled loudly when Eren found the spot inside him and shook his head. “Don’t need it. Just want you.”

Eren’s eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

Levi used his knees to bounce up and down on Eren’s fingers impatiently. “Yes, I’m sure. You’re clean, I’m clean. I don’t see the issue besides the fact that you’re not in me yet.”

“Alright, alright, jeez.” Maybe it was the combination of the morning and being horny that made Levi crankier and impatient, but Eren wasn’t going to find out what would happen if he dawdled for too long.

Pulling his fingers out, he poured a liberal amount of lube on himself and he didn’t even need to push in because Levi did the work for him, gasping at the sudden heat and restrained the urge to buck his hips into Levi. Instead, his hands held onto Levi’s hips as the man lowered himself on his length.

Levi groaned when he finally got what he wanted and lifted himself up using the back of the chair, and slammed back down, throwing his head back at the feeling of being filled. “A-ah… fuck yes.”

Eren panted as he watched his husband eagerly bouncing on his cock. Levi always praised him and said how beautiful he was, but the man doesn’t realize how fucking pretty he looks with his wanton face and gasping with his sultry voice. Especially when he begs for more and for Eren to touch him.

But when he tried to follow orders and reached down to touch him, his hand was slapped away.

“No. Just. You.” Each word was punctuated with a push and Levi choked back a moan when he finally found his prostate.

Well if it was going to be like that, then the best Eren could do was thrust his hips up to match Levi’s movements, smirking when Levi’s moans turned into high-pitched cries of pleasure. Levi’s voice would be higher when he was close and with that, Eren thrusted faster and Levi collapsed on top of him, moaning in his ear.

“Just like that, Levi. Come for me,” Eren whispered, purposely dropping his voice an octave lower. He smirked when Levi keened in response.

It was a few more thrusts until Levi stuttered his name and came between their chests and Eren pulled out and jerked himself to completion with a groan, closing his hand to make sure that the chair didn’t catch any of it.

Levi laid on top of Eren, scrunching his nose when Eren used his bathrobe to clean his hand. “You’re washing this.”

“After we take a nice shower and then take a dip in the hot tub.”

Levi nodded but when he pushed back, he noticed how orangey-pink Eren’s body was. Turning around, he was stunned by the beauty of the sunrise.

There was something breathtaking about the sun slowly emerging from the ocean waters and Levi felt pleasantly warm at the sight. Arms circled around him and he felt Eren press kisses on his tattoo before Eren’s chest was against his back.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Eren asked.

“Yeah, but not as beautiful as you,” Levi said. He felt the rumble from Eren’s chest when he laughed.

“You’re such a sap.”

“Well, you married this sap so there,” he retorted, borrowing Eren’s words from last night.

Eren laughed again. “So I did.” Turning Levi around, the two shared a kiss and pulled away with smiles on their faces.

Their matching rings shined from the sun’s rays and Levi pulled Eren’s hand to his mouth and kissed the ring there. Eren did the same for Levi, but he cheekily enclosed his mouth on Levi’s finger instead of pulling away.

Heat travelled to Levi’s gut. “You wanna go for another round in the shower?”

Eren lets go of the finger with a lazy grin. “Only if I get to blow you again.”

Levi couldn’t resist kissing Eren. “I’m so glad I’m married to you.”

Eren held his husband’s hand, their rings clinking together in agreement. “And I’m glad that I’m married to you too.”

Talks about showers were forgotten as they spent their time kissing until the sun was up in the sky and the heat was starting to get to them and they went back inside.

Eren squealed when Levi grabbed the shower head and sprayed him with cold water until Eren retaliated and tickled the paler man until he lost hold of it and put it back where it belonged.

Levi didn’t have time to recover before he was pushed against the tiled wall and Eren captured his lips into a searing kiss. Levi closed his eyes and held onto Eren’s warm body, their hearts beating as one, as he returned the kiss with vigor.

Pulling away, they laughed before they kissed all over again.

Their official start of the day as newlyweds couldn’t have been more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm off to China honeybuns! Hopefully I'll still be able to access AO3 while I'm there. o3o But just in case I don't respond to your comments quickly, thank you so much for reading! ;w; COMH was so much fun to write and it brought me close to this fandom. And even after it finished, I still wasn't able to let go but after these side chapters, I think I'm ready to start my next writing adventure.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me and enjoying these dorks' journey. I love you and I hope to see you again soon! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that there's an ask blog for this series? o3o If you'd like to see what Eren and Levi are up to, check out the [ask-pastelpunk](http://ask-pastelpunk.tumblr.com/) blog! :D


End file.
